


Le Fils du Feu

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Romance, School, elle est la marraine du bébé, il l'a un peu mérité quand même, kaguya sait que zero est lelouch, kallen est un peu trop protectrice, suzaku se fait roasté, un an sans nouvelles? c'est un peu bâtard quand même
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Un an après avoir livré Lelouch à l'empereur, Suzaku retourne à l'académie pour enquêter sur le retour de Zéro.Il ne pensait plus au fait qu'il avait marqué Lelouch avant ces événements, comme beaucoup d'alphas l'avaient fait avec leur oméga. Ne pas le contacter pendant une année entière n' aurait surement aucune conséquences, n'est-ce pas?Il ne s'attendait à un accueil pareil, et il ne s'attendait pas à en être profondément blessé, malgré ce qu'il pensait ressentir envers Lelouch.
Relationships: Cornelia li Britannia/Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & Rolo Lamperouge, Milly Ashford/Rivalz Cardemonde, Schneizel el Britannia/Kanon Maldini
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Un Retour Peu Chaleureux

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une Omegaverse, il contient donc les éléments habituels dans ce genre d'univers.  
> Mais nous sommes dans un monde où Britannia a dominé le monde (ou pas mal de régions du monde).
> 
> \- Les unions diverses sont autorisées (alpha/alpha, beta/beta, oméga/oméga, beta/oméga, alpha/beta, alpha/oméga)  
> \- Les omégas hommes peuvent avoir des enfants.  
> \- Les omégas ne sont pas rejetés par la société britanniques, tant qu'ils sont de Britannia et qu'ils ont des capacités réelles. (des omégas des différentes zone par contre? ils sont rabaissés au plus haut point)  
> \- Les Japonais respectaient beaucoup les omégas.  
> \- Si un ou une alpha mord un ou une oméga, ils ont liés. Si l'oméga ne peut plus avoir de relations avec un autre que son désormais alpha (c'est physique), l'alpha n'est pas lié par les mêmes contraintes.  
> \- Les unions mixes sont autorisées (Britannian/Nombres) mais pas très bien vues. Il y en a de plus en plus chez les jeunes cependant.  
> Dans le cas d'une union mixtes (Britannian/Non-Britannian)  
> \- Si le Britannian est l'oméga dans le couple, le nombre (quelque soit son nom ou son rôle dans la zone) sera vu de travers et l'oméga pourrait se voir demander régulièrement par les autorités si cette union était volontaire et non forcée. Le racisme joue un grand rôle dans cette méfiance car mordre un oméga est assez facile quand on y pense.  
> \- Qu'importe si il est oméga ou pas, le Britannian aura tous les droits sur l'enfant pour son éducation. Et si il est la "mère", il n'a qu'à ne pas reconnaître son partenaire comme père pour que celui-ci n'ait aucun droit sur le bébé, qu'importe qui il est. Et peut désigner un autre tuteur.
> 
> Ceci étant dit, voilà les personnes triées par Castes
> 
> Alpha:  
> Suzaku  
> Schneizel  
> Cornelia  
> Kaguya  
> Villeta  
> Milly  
> Tohdoh  
> Gino  
> Jeremiah  
> Llyod
> 
> Beta:  
> Nunnally  
> Rolo  
> Rivalz  
> Xingke  
> Anya  
> Tamaki  
> Oghi  
> La majorités des Black Knight.  
> Beaucoup d'élèves à Ashford.  
> Cecile.  
> Euphémia (élevée comme une alpha)
> 
> Omega:  
> Lelouch  
> Kanon  
> Nina  
> Tianzi (élevée comme une beta)  
> Shirley
> 
> La publication risque d'être lente, je pense réfléchir longuement à mes idées.

Il s'était préparé à tout, _absolument à tout._ Des mensonges, des manipulations ou des mots cruels et des regard haineux. Dans l'avion, il avait regardé les rapports et les vidéos envoyés par Rolo et Villeta. Il s'était préparé à toute les réceptions possibles. _Absolument à tout._

Il devait vérifier que Lelouch était redevenu Zero, et l'arrêter si tel était le cas. Le ramener à l'empereur. (non, il ne se souciait pas de se qui allait arriver à son ancien ami, il s'en fichait totalement). _Et ensuite?_ Il retournerait à ses affaires, à ses missions et à son but.

Un but pour lequel il donnait tout, pour lequel il avait déjà tout sacrifié. Et il ne voulait pas que ça soit pour rien.

Est-ce que c'était possible? **Oui.** Il avait bien réussi à atteindre le grade qu'il avait maintenant. N'est-ce pas? **Oui, c'était possible.**

Il pouvait réussir. Il devait y croire. Il allait atteindre son but. Si il se mettait à douter il perdrait espoir et échouerait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lesquelles il ne réussirait pas.

 **Oui,** ç **a allait marcher.**

Il avait la confiance de l'empereur maintenant. Après tout, celui-ci lui avait montré le monde de C et l'ordre Geass. _Chose qu’aucun autre chevalier des rounds n'avaient vu._

Il allait réussir! Il deviendrait chevalier des uns, demanderait le Japon et protégerait son pays, même si tout le monde le détestait.

Et Lelouch n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

Il n'allait pas redevenir Zero et ruiner tout ce que Suzaku avait sacrifié depuis une année.

 **Non.** Suzaku n'allait pas le laisser faire.

Le Japon n'avait pas besoin de Zero, n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Lui protégerait Nunnally et le Japon. Et rien ne l'en empêcherait et sûrement pas son ennemi, celui qui avait tué Euphy.

Récemment il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles récentes sur le jeune homme. En effet, Lelouch ayant eu des problèmes de santé qui l'avait affaibli pendant plusieurs semaines.

Après un mois entier, Rolo avait exigé la paix et l'intimité pour le malade. Villeta avait accordé la chose, fournissant des documents ''top secrets'' aux plus hautes autorités et l'empereur n'avait pas protesté, acceptant la chose d'un haussement d'épaules, indifférent à la présumée maladie de son fils. Suzaku n'avait pas compris.

 _Pourquoi le droit à l'intimité?_ Zero ne devrait pas y avoir le droit, même si ce Lelouch amnésique n'était plus Zéro, théoriquement et ne méritait donc pas d'avoir son corps ainsi espionner. Bref le chevalier des sept avait demandé des explications, plusieurs fois. Mais il n'en avait eu aucunes.

Ses demandes et ses questions avaient été ignorées.

Et un froid « **cela ne vous regarde pas** » lui avait été asséné comme réponse orale. une seule fois

* * *

Alors qu'il se préparait à leurs retrouvailles dans l'avion, songeant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, tout ce qu'il allait devoir dire et tout ce que Lelouch pourrait dire. Il avait réalisé que beaucoup de possibilités pouvaient se produire. Assez pour qu'il soit peut-être prit de court. Probablement. Même si Lelouch était toujours amnésique, il pourrait être en colère, et ne pas vouloir lui parler.

_Pour une raison qui était également sa faute._

_En plus de la trahison._

_Et pour le coup, il avait vraiment mal agit envers le Lelouch amnésique._

_Non, c'était ridicule, ce n'était pas comme si ça avait de l'importance, n'est-ce pas?_

Il pensait à comment l’accueillerait son ancien meilleur ami. Il pensait à un regard furieux, si la mémoire de Lelouch était revenu. Il s'attendait un à un regard heureux, si la mémoire de Lelouch n'était pas revenue, mais il pensait aussi être trop optimiste. Et il était partagé sur ce qu'il espérait réellement une fois qu'il serait là-bas.

_Un mensonge vivant ou de la haine?_

_Les vrais sentiments de Lelouch ou des faux?_

_Et si...il refusait de songer à une autre possibilité?_

Dans un cas, les conséquences seraient fatales pour l'ancien prince. Et Suzaku ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait.Et ça l'énervait d'admettre cela, d'admettre qu'une partie de lui était dégoûtée par ce qu'il avait fait un an auparavant. Une partie de lui avait souffert d'être séparé de Lelouch, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou affirmer ou penser.

Quand l'avion atterrit enfin dans la zone 11, il monta dans un taxi pour aller poser ses affaires au palais du vice-roi. Puis il était allé marcher dans les rues, regardant autour de lui. Il avait ravalé son envie de se précipiter à l'académie.

_Non Ca serait louche. Il avait été absent pendant un an._

_Et à cette heure, les cours étaient finis._

Il ne serait sûrement pas bien accueillis si il se présentait sans préparation avec Villeta d'abord. Il pouvait peut-être donner des ordres, mais eux, ceux qui observaient Lelouch, étaient directement sous ceux de l'empereur, et ils pouvaient se faire une plaisir de le lui rappeler.

* * *

La zone 11, son pays, **le Japon** , avait tellement changé en un an que ça lui faisait mal. La peur semblait régner. Beaucoup de japonais avaient été forcés, sous les menaces et les privations de devenir britanniques honoraires. Et le racisme semblait pire que jamais. Les traditions étaient interdites, comme la langue. Beaucoup d'enfants ne savaient plus lire les kanjis.

Sa culture disparaissait, malgré les personnes résistants à la destructions de leur culture, s'y raccrochant désespérément à ce savoir désormais interdits, le pratiquant dans l'ombre, loin des yeux des autorités britanniques.

 _Même lui,_ réalisait-il, _aurait peut-être du mal à s'y remettre._

 _ **Ca faisait mal.**_ Et il espérait pouvoir changer les choses quand il serait chevalier des un. Il devait espérer. Ou tout **cela** n'aurait servi à rien. Et cette idée était **impossible** à supporter.

Et si il ne pouvait pas rendre la culture à ses pairs? _**Non.**_ Il pouvait le faire, il devait réussir. Il n'allait pas échouer après tout ce qu'il avait fait, faisait et ferait encore à l'avenir hein? _**Non.**_ Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il ne devait pas s'avouer vaincu alors qu'il était encore loin de son but. Il devait penser qu'il gagnerait son pari et parviendrait à réaliser son but.

_Il changerait les choses, sans être comme Zero!_

_Il valait mieux que Zéro._

_~~Et il ne s'en remettrait pas si il échouait~~._

* * *

Suzaku voyait son peuple changer de trottoir pour ne pas passer près de lui, et tout le monde le reconnaissait immédiatement. Il voyait le dégoût et la haine dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils l'évitaient comme un pestiféré. Comme si il était une tare pour eux.

_Son peuple le détestait, le rejetait, était révulsé par sa seule existence, par sa présence._

_Son peuple le méprisait, ne voulait pas de lui._

Ils le haïssaient. Il était un monstre sans cœur et sans morale à leurs yeux. Il n'était rien d'autre que la mort blanche, le white reaper, un monstre sanguinaire qui n'avait fait que tuer en un an. Un sale traître qui avait prit Zero au Japon.

Certains se moquaient même de lui sur internet, anonymement, en disant qu'il avait tué plus que Zero et qu'il n'était qu'un sale hypocrite. Et avec le retour de Zéro, beaucoup le voyait comme une menace. Il sentait que des gens tenteraient de le tuer (et bien il avait déjà subit des attaques ces derniers mois alors...) .Pour le moment, personne ne lui faisait confiance ici. Mais ça allait pouvoir changer. Il pourrait leurs montrer.

 _Quand il serait chevalier des uns. Et là ils verraient qu'il n'avait que penser à eux, qu'il avait fait tout ça pour eux._ Ou alors tout allait s'effondrer. Car il n'atteindrait jamais ce but. Non il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. _Avoir fait tout ça pour rien?_ Il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas, l'envisager. Ca ferait trop mal.

Une cannette le frappa à la nuque. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne, n'entendit qu'un bruit de fuite. Il laissa tomber et continua, entendant ses propre peuple qui parlait de lui derrière son dos, sans se préoccuper qu'il puisse les entendre.

_"C'est la mort blanche"_

_"le chien de l'empereur"_

_"la pute de l'empereur"_

_''Il n'est rien qu'une traînée, prêt à se vendre pour le pouvoir''_

_''Son pauvre père doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Quelle déchéance!''_

_''Pauvre Famille Kururugi il n'a fait que leurs apporter la honte.''_

_''Je me demande pour combien de membres de la famille royale il a écarté les cuisses!''_

_'''Beaucoup, sans doute, il n'a aucune fierté après tout.''_

_"qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?"_

_"il n'a aucun droit d'être là"_

_"ouais ce n'est plus son pays"_

_"Il n'a rien à faire ici"_

_''quand est-ce que quelqu'un va nous débarrasser de ce parasite?''_

_''Quand est-ce qu'il va crever?'''_

Il serra les dents, faisant comme si il n'entendait rien. Un jour il leurs montrerait qu'il avait fait tout ça pour eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de Zero. Il avait besoin d'un gouverneur juste. Car la liberté n'était plus une possibilité à envisager. Mais un protectorat, c'était mieux que rien. Ce serait toujours mieux que maintenant.

 _Est-ce que Lelouch était Zéro?_ Cette pensée l'obsédait. Il ne pensait qu'à ça et en perdait le sommeil. _**Oui, décidément**_ , c'était dur de ne pas aller à l'académie dès aujourd'hui, pour attraper Lelouch par le col et le secouer comme un prunier. _Et pour quel maladie lui avait-on accordé l'intimité?_ Il n'avait eu que des informations sur les sujets en rapport avec Zéro ou sa mémoire. Pas sur ce qu'il vivait ou de quoi il souffrait.

Il avait demandé. _Une fois. Ou peut-être plusieurs fois._ Après les rapports et les appels de Rolo. De façon parfois directe et parfois détournée.

Rolo avait dit, avec un rien de satisfaction et de moquerie «i **l a le doit à intimité pour ça, car ça n'a aucun rapport avec Zéro donc je n'ai rien à vous dire à ce sujet.** » et une autre fois, exaspéré, il avait sifflé « **si l'empereur me l'ordonne, je vous le dirais**!» Avec un sourire qui sous-entendait qu'il savait parfaitement que cet ordre ne serait pas donné. Il savait une chose que Suzaku ignorait. Et s'en réjouissait.

Mais Suzaku ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser questions sur questions. _Et si il était tombé malade à dessein? Il aurait pu, histoire de diminuer sa surveillance non? Ce serait possible et il était assez tordu pour ça non?_

_Mais si c'était vrai?_

_Si il avait été vraiment VRAIMENT MALADE?_

_Et si..._

_**Non.** _

_**Non.** _

Il ne devait pas s'en faire pour ce traître.

* * *

Il peina à dormir cette nuit. Il se tourna et se retourna. Et au matin, il dut se retenir pour ne pas courir, pour ne pas se précipiter. S'il entrait en coup de vent chez Lelouch, alors que celui-ci petit déjeunait avec Rolo, après un an d'absence sans donner de nouvelles, il risquait d'être très mal accueillis

 _(Il en avait douloureusement conscience maintenant et regrettait de ne pas avoir fait le minimum pour garder le contact, car ça pourrait gâcher son retour si Lelouch le rejetait à cause de ça. Comment le surveiller si Lelouch se fermait et refusait de lui adresser la parole?_ ).

Il devait revenir dans les règles ou, chevalier des sept ou non, il risquait d'avoir des problèmes, car il était toujours vu comme un nombre, un onze, pour beaucoup de gens, chevalier de sept ou pas. Et puis il avait été absent pendant un an après tout, il ne faisait sûrement plus parti du conseil de l'école.

Il devait sans doute refaire des démarches.

Pour se réinscrire, même si Villeta allait l'aider à ce sujet.

 _Et puis ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant un an?_ Ils devaient tous lui en vouloir, pas seulement Lelouch. Ils l'avaient accueillis généreusement et il ne les avait qu'ignorer pendant tous ces mois. Oui pour le coup, il avait été un imbécile mais la culpabilité de ce qui leurs avait été fait le torturait.

 _ **C'était un peu de sa faute non?**_ Si Nunnally avait perdue tous ses amis.

 _ **Non.**_ Suzaku n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était la faute de Lelouch!

* * *

Sur son chemin dans les couloirs de l'académie, des gens chuchotaient dans son dos ou à portée d'oreilles, comme si il était trop idiot pour comprendre ce qui se disait de lui. C'était probablement ce qu'ils pensaient. Qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile inapte à réussir à avoir un diplôme et juste bon à faire le sale travail.

_«Regardez c'est la mort blanche»_

_«qu'est-ce qu'il fait là»_

_«c'est un sale onze»_

_«Ouais qu'est-ce qu'un numéro fait avec cet uniforme? Il souille notre ordre de chevalerie.»_

_«tais-toi c'est le chevalier des sept»_

_«pour le moment, jusque l'empereur trouve quelqu'un de meilleur que lui.»_

_«Vivement qu'il fiche le camp avec ses mains pleines de sang»_

Suzaku ne montra rien, ni qu'il les entendait, ni que ça le touchait, même un peu. Personne ne voulait de lui, ni japonais, ni Britannian. _**Personne.**_

 _Peut-être qu'il ne serait jamais accepté par qui que ce soit?_ Peu importe il avait décidé de ne plus s'en préoccuper.

Son but était plus important que le reste.

Ils le méprisaient presque tous, il s'en rendait bien compte. Et ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour le dissimuler. Ils ne le respectaient pas et il doutait que ça change si facilement. Ils le moquaient ouvertement de lui dans son dos. Il avait été accepté facilement l'année dernière pourtant, enfin les anciens élèves l'avaient accepté facilement, et ici ce n'était que des nouveaux, qui n'avaient jamais connu Nunnally. Et il avait bien conscience de s'être attiré la haine de beaucoup de famille de Britannia quand il avait été promu. Il s'était entouré d'ennemis. Et n'avait que peu d'alliés, il en avait bel et bien conscience.

_C'était si différent de l'année dernière, où il avait été accepté._

_Après cette course après Arthur....avec Lelouch. (non il ne devait pas penser à ça)._

_Mais à l'époque il n'était pas ce qu'il était maintenant non_?

Ces élèves pensaient que son grade actuel n'était que provisoire, qu'il allait bientôt être remplacé et renvoyé dans les rangs les plus bas. Et ces même jeunes gens pensaient qu'il était assez mesquin pour tenter de se venger d'enfants de nobles, et ils savaient aussi que c'était LUI qui aurait des ennuis si il s'en prenait à des fils ou filles de bonne famille. Donc ils le provoquaient pour le pousser à la faute. Il était chevalier des rounds mais l'empereur favoriserait les familles qui lui étaient fidèles depuis des décennies. Son instinct d'alpha aurait voulu se battre pour son honneur mais sa raison savait qu'ils n'attendaient que ça, une erreur de sa part.

_Il ne devait pas décevoir l’empereur ou il perdrait tout._

_Donc il ne devait pas tomber dans un piège._

_C'était ce qu'ils attendaient tous._

«Sir Kururugi» Villeta arriva. Elle avait déjà été victime du geass, elle ne risquait donc rien face à Lelouch. **C'était le plus important**. Et elle pouvait donc détecter quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Qui ne tournait pas rond. **C'était le plus important.**

Et puis Rolo avait un geass et pouvait s'en servir pour contrer celui de Lelouch. Mais il était un Beta et ne pouvait pas comprendre les choses aussi bien que lui.

_Rien ne mal ne pouvait arriver n'est-ce pas?_

Son instinct d'Alpha le torturait, sifflant contre sa raison, voulant retrouver son oméga. Il avait beau se réprimer mentalement, se disant que ça n'était qu'un immonde traître et qu'il n'aurait jamais du le mordre, le lier à lui, il ne voulait s'empêcher de vouloir le retrouver, le prendre dans ses bras, mordre sa nuque encore une fois et retracer sa marque de ses dents. Le faire sien encore une fois.

 _ **Non**_. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça.

Et il devrait dès ce soir, ou dès ce midi, prendre des suppresseurs pour se protéger contre ce besoin d'avoir son oméga. Lelouch ne méritait pas (plus) sa protection et son affection, ou quoique ce soit de positif venant de lui.

Il ne s’embarrassa donc pas de politesse, trop pressé de savoir «Est-il présent? Il faut que je le vois au plus vite et que ça paraisse naturel. Il ne doit pas avoir de doutes.» Il refusait de perdre du temps. Il voulait tester Lelouch aussi rapidement que possible. Même si son soudain retour après l'avoir ignoré pendant des mois était douteux en lui-même _. Il lui en voudrait certainement._ Mais Suzaku pouvait gérer cette rancune causée par son absence. Ca serait forcement différent d'une colère due à l'arrestation de Zéro.

~~_C'était différent non?_ ~~

~~_N'est-ce pas?_ ~~

Villeta fronça les sourcils «Je peux jurer qu'il a à peine quitter le campus ces derniers mois. Et quand il l'a fait, il n'est jamais allé en ville seul en tout cas. Il était toujours avec Rolo ou un des membres du conseil de l'école. Il n'est que rarement seul. Sauf quand il a ses chaleurs, comme tout les omégas et dans ce cas il est dans la chambre spéciale pour ça, sans caméra mais avec brouilleurs électroniques pour empêcher les communications. On a des pages et des pages de compte-rendu et des heures d'enregistrement audios et vidéos. Croyez moi il n'a pas pu s’esquiver pour reprendre son habit de justicier. Ou alors il a le don de se dédoubler. Je le surveilles depuis des mois et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est sûrement pas possible pour lui.

\- Je vois. il doit avoir trouvé une solution. Et il a réussit à vous tromper. J'en suis certain.

\- Ou pas. Et donc il n'est pas Zéro cette fois. Certains chevaliers noirs n'ont pas été arrêtés l'année dernière, dont le pilote du Guren par exemple. Ca pourrait être lui. Les tactiques sont très différentes d'avant. 

\- Vous n'en savez rien.» protesta Suzaku, croisant les bras, sûr de lui. ( ~~il n'avait rien dit sur Kallen, et s'en tenait à sa parole mais si il découvrait qu'elle était retourné auprès de Zero, qu'elle avait aidé C.C a redonner ses souvenirs à Lelouch, il ne se priverait pas de la dénoncer~~ ) Il déclara, sans une once d'hésitation «Il peut vous avoir trompé, il est très doué pour ça. On vous a pourtant prévenu plusieurs fois. Il ne faut jamais le sous-estimer. Il est dangereux et imprévisible.

\- Vous non plus, vous n'étiez pas là. Ne nous jugez pas, ou ne jugez pas la situation, sans savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé pendant votre absence. Vous avez été absent pendant un an, soit douze mois où je ne l'ai que peu quitter des yeux. Et durant lesquelles vous n'avez pris aucune nouvelles. Vous ne savez donc rien de plus que ce que disent les rapports. Vous étiez indifférents à ce qu'il ressentait pendant des mois et maintenant vous revenez comme une fleur et comme si vous saviez tout mieux que n'importe qui» Siffla Rolo, furieux d'être la cible de doutes de la part de la personne qu'il voyait comme un hypocrite sans morale. «Je pense savoir mieux que vous. Je suis avec lui continuellement je vous signale.

\- Je le connais!» Il le connaissait comme ami, _comme compagnon_ et comme ennemi. Même si il l'avait abandonné pendant des mois et n'avait jamais répondu à ses tentatives de contacts, qui avaient été d'abord nombreuses, puis de plus en plus rares jusqu'à s'arrêter, comme si Lelouch avait comprit qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Suzaku n'avait jamais répondu à ses appels, n'avait jamais écouté ou lu ses messages (les supprimant immédiatement, puis changeant de numéro). Et maintenant, il revenait et allait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait conscience d'être hypocrite et de lui avoir probablement autant fait mal que Lelouch lui en avait fait lui-même ( _après tout un Lelouch amnésique ne méritait pas d'être traité comme ça non?) ._

Villeta soupira «Sir Kururugi, je pense que vous êtes trop focalisé sur lui. Ne laissez pas ça devenir une obsession. Surtout sachant ce qu'il s'est déroulé entre vous. 

\- Je suis certain qu'il est redevenu Zero. Mes doutes sont infimes.

\- Croyez moi, s'il est à nouveau Zéro alors il a vraiment le tout nouveau don d'être à deux endroits au même moment, vu comme il est occupé. Et pour une personne qui prétend le connaître, vous n'avez vraiment pas été très présent. Même quand il a été malade. Et qu'il vous a réclamé. Nous vous l'avons signalé et pourtant vous n'êtes jamais venu.

\- Occupé? A ce point-là?

\- Ho ça vous intéresse maintenant? Sa maladie vous préoccupe après des semaines? Des mois?

\- Et comment ça malade? Qu'est-il arrivé?

\- Vous auriez du prendre des nouvelles plus souvent, ou venir le voir. Il ne fallait pas le mordre si vous ne vouliez pas rester avec lui. Vous n'avez fait qu'aggravez la situation. Rolo a du gérer un oméga instable pendant des semaines et des semaines. Heureusement qu'il était un Beta ou ça aurait été bien pire.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était Zéro quand je l'ai mordu.

\- Mais bien entendu.» Elle haussa les épaules «Vous avez quand même abandonné votre Oméga, même si vous avez des raisons. Et vous avez agit de manière cruelle pour un alpha. Je peux cautionner que vous refusiez d'être avec Zéro, mais je ne peux pas cautionner qu'un alpha traite son oméga de la sorte. Il a eu sa mémoire effacé, il ne se souvient pas être Zéro, par conséquent il ne pouvait pas comprendre votre attitude. Comme Rolo le signale, vous n'étiez pas là quand il avait besoin de vous. 

\- Sa maladie est-elle en rapport avec cette clause d'intimité?

\- Possible. Allez lui demander vous-même. Je suis tenue au secret à ce sujet tant qu'il ne vous a rien dit.

\- Je suis là maintenant, ne pouvez vous pas me le dire?

\- Non. Pas si il ne vous en parle pas d'abord, c'est la loi, que vous devriez relire. Assumez vos actes jeune homme.»

Il serra les poings mais n'insista pas. «Très bien»

_Bien entendu elle prendrait cette occasion pour l'humilier._

_Bien entendu elle ne lui dirait rien, le laissant se débrouiller._

_Elle aussi, elle ne le voyait que comme un simple numéro indigne de sa place._

* * *

Lelouch n'était _**pas de bonne humeur**_. Quand il vit Suzaku, une lueur de pure colère mêlée de rancune brilla dans ses pupilles. «Ha revoilà le chevalier prodige!!» Sa voix était venimeuse. Alors qu'il se levait sous les regards inquiets de ses amis il siffla, méprisant «c'est gentil de te souvenir de notre existence mais on a plus besoin de toi alors tu peux dégager et retourner dans ton petit knightmare blanc avec tes amis aux mains aussi tâchées de sang que les tiennes. Retourne tuer, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. La seule chose pour laquelle tu es bon pour l'armée visiblement.»

_**D'accord Suzaku ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil.** _

Milly se reprit le plus rapidement, posant une main sur l'épaule du brun tendu «voyons Lelouch, on est tous ravi de revoir Suzaku.

\- Parle pour toi.» Il retourna à son livre, tournant le dos au chevalier des sept, se rasseyant près de Rolo qui lui chuchota quelque chose, que Suzaku ne perçut pas.

Déstabilisé, le japonais se tourna vers la blonde «Je...

\- Cependant tu devrais t'excuser Suzaku. Ca fait un an que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ou que tu n'as pas appelé.» signala la présidente du conseil, sourcil froncés. «On était inquiet pour toi tu sais.»

Il pensa dire qu'il était vraiment occupé, qu'il avait eu énormément de missions mais ça lui sembla fade comme excuse car il n'avait jamais répondu aux appels ou aux messages. _Oui, il ne répondait pas à Lelouch. Oui, il avait changé de téléphone pour ne pas être tenté de lire ou d'écouter ses messages car toujours les supprimer devenait dur._ Ca aurait été difficile de répondre aux autres car ils auraient demandé pourquoi il ignorait Lelouch de la sorte. «Je suis souvent partie en mission.

\- Je m'en doute. Autant sacrifier le non-Britannian pour tuer un maximum de gens.» A nouveau, celui qui avait été Zero eut une intervention cruelle.

Et le chevalier écarquilla les yeux. «Quoi?

\- Lelouch voyons. Excuse le Suzaku, Lelouch ne dort vraiment pas bien ces temps-ci. Il est de mauvaise humeur avec tout le monde.» Milly entraîna le jeune japonais vers un banc. «Allez racontes nous.»

Le châtain regarda le jeune oméga qui lisait son livre, les doigts crispés sur la couverture. _Pourquoi une telle hostilité? Avait-il bien retrouvé la mémoire?_ Il parla pendant un moment, déjeunant avec ses amis et échangeant des informations, répondant aux questions auxquels il était autorisé à répondre. Avant de finalement demander: «Et vous, comment avez vous été pendant cette dernière année?

\- Ho maintenant ça t'intéresse? Quel miracle!»

Rivalz roula des yeux et tapa la tête de son voisin «Lelouch, arrête d'être aussi grincheux. C'est pas la faute de Suzaku si tu dors si mal.

\- Humpf» Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout. Mais, cependant, suite à ça, Lelouch cessa son attitude hostile, restant poli mais son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec celle que l'ancien prince était sensé avoir envers lui.

_I_ _l était censé avoir oublié la trahison et le lavage de cerveau non? Et le voir comme un ami et son alpha non? Alors était-il juste fâché d'un an sans nouvelles?_

Suzaku ne savait pas et ça le rongeait. Son instinct d'alpha ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oméga le rejetait comme ça et gémissait de tristesse d'être traité comme ça. Il réussit cependant à cacher ça.

* * *

Il décida de lui parler seul à seul: en fin de journée, il interpella son (ancien) ami alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque «Lelouch. J'aimerais te parler.»

Le brun se retourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, serrant ses affaires contre lui comme un bouclier, comme pour pour se protéger. «Quoi? N'as tu pas une mission ou quelque chose dans le genre? Tu as du temps à perdre dans cette école après les cours? Tu n'as pas quelques centaines de litres de sang à verser? Des gens à tuer?

\- Lelouch s'il te plaît ,est-ce qu'on peut...ne pas se disputer? J'aimerais qu'on discute sérieusement.

\- C'est drôle que tu me dises ça, après un an à ne PAS vouloir me parler. Et à m'ignorer. Et à visiblement changer de numéro puisque l'ancien n'était plus valable après un moment. Une autre façon de m'ignorer peut-être? Car sinon tu nous aurais envoyé tes nouvelles coordonnés.

\- Je...

\- Ou alors tu nous utilisais pour te faire mousser devant les nobles britanniques et maintenant que tu es dans les rounds, tu n'as plus besoin de nous? Et maintenant tu es là tu décide de sortir les jouets du placard pour te distraire pendant ta mission?» Ses yeux se plissèrent de rage «ou alors tu es en manque et tu veux prendre du bon temps avec moi? Désolé mais je suis pas d'humeur à ouvrir les jambes pour toi. Si tu me touche, je hurle au viol et tout le monde te verra comme un pervers qui coince son oméga non-consentant dans un coin. Ca ruinera ta réputation et ça pourrait te faire exclure _, pigé_?»

Devant cette hostilité mêlée de mots venimeux et grossiers, Suzaku recula, stupéfait. _C'était donc ça? L'absence de communication? Rien à avoir avec Zero donc? Non, il ne devait pas baisser les armes_. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lâcher, timidement «Je suis désolé. Je...je ne me sentais pas bien après la mort d'Euphy. Je me sentais coupable . Je voulais...

\- En quoi cela t'aurais empêché de répondre à UN message? J'ai tenté de d'appeler des dizaines de fois, je t'ai laissé un nombre incroyable de messages, et tu m'as ignoré! Tu nous as TOUS ignoré! Et puis tu as changé de numéro sans nous le dire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas ignoré.

\- Ha! Ne me mens pas, si tu as lu ou écouté mes messages, tu dois savoir ce que je voulais te dire non? Excepté mes questions sur la date de ton éventuel retour, je t'ai dis plusieurs chose. Tu n'aurais aucun mal à m'en parler si tu les as reçu non? Et surtout tu serais revenu AVANT. Et quand bien même tu ne serais pas revenu, tu m'aurais posé des questions à ce sujet ce matin.

\- Je..je ne les ai pas lu ni écouté. J'étais vraiment occupé. Je suis désolé Lelouch.

\- Quelle est ton excuse exactement? Parce que ''être occupé'' ne justifie pas me m'ignorer de la sorte. Répondre à un appel ou un message prend quelques minutes. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais un moment de libre? Tu avais du temps pour manger ou dormir non?» Il lui pointa un doigt contre son torse, et le tapota et le fixant directement dans les yeux. «Admet que tu n'es qu'un égoïste et que tu n'as aucune excuse!»

Suzaku n'avait rien à répondre. _Rien. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Tu as raison. Juste ma colère envers toi. Juste ma rancune qui m'a aveuglé. Au point que je n'ai pas bien accepté que tu n'avais plus rien à voir avec Zero après le lavage de cerveau. Que tu avais oublié tes crimes quand je pensais aussi qu'il s'agissait d'une punition ironiquement parfaite. Mais tu ne pouvais plus assumer tes actes._

Il prit une grande inspiration: «Rien. Je n'ai aucune excuse, ni aucune justification. J'ai fait ce que je voulais faire.»

Lelouch recula comme si il avait été frappé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de colère, de frustration, et d'autre chose, d'une douleur plus profonde «Si j'avais su que tu serais si égoïste et égocentrique, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé me toucher ou me marquer. Si j'avais pu deviner quel monstre sans cœur tu étais devenu en réalité...j'aurais préféré qu'on ne se retrouve jamais après ces sept années. Ca m'aurait fait moins mal. Dire que je t'ai pleuré et que je t'ai ru mort pendant ces longues années de séparation....quel idiot j'ai été de croire que...» Il s'interrompit, croisant les bras, comme pour se protéger. «Non rien laisse tomber d'accord? Tu es doué pour ça après tout.»

Suzaku aurait voulu crier à l’oméga que c'était de sa faute si leur relation était détruire, qu'il était celui qui avait tout gâché, qu'il était responsable parce qu'il avait été Zero. Il voulait le secouer pour lui demander si il était Zéro. _Mais si Lelouch ne se souvenait de rien? Ca ne servirait à rien et il ne le croirait pas._ Il se mordit la lèvre «Je...Écoute, je peux...

\- Pas d'excuses, pas maintenant _espèce d’hypocrite_. Je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurnicher tes justifications bancales maintenant, comme si tu tentais de te rattraper pitoyablement. Admets que tu voulais juste t'envoyer en l'air pendant un rut. Et que tu m'a mordu la nuque par accident dans un moment de passion. Et qu'après c'était bien pratique pour toi, pour te défouler quand tu en avais besoin hein?»

Suzaku écarquilla les yeux. Lelouch n'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant, il n'avait jamais été si froid et si grossier _. Avait-il une aussi mauvaise opinion de lui?_ Cela avait été totalement consenti des deux parties. Ca avait été un moment heureux, malgré l'amertume que lui apportait aussi ce souvenir «Non. Ce n'était pas juste un coup. Nous le voulions tous les deux. Je...Je te voulais vraiment...»

Lelouch haussa les épaules. «Facile de dire ça maintenant. Ca ressemble à une pitoyable tentative pour te rattraper parce que tu me veux encore.»

Il eut envie de l'attraper, de le mordre, de lui faire comprendre. **..Non il ne le voulait pas, c'était son instinct qui voulait, pas lui.** _N'est-ce pas?_ Mais alors à quoi bon prétendre, pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu du sale type qui avait juste profiter d'un oméga?

Après tout Zéro méritait d'être traité comme ça non?

Mais un Lelouch qui n'avait pas de souvenir d'être Zéro méritait-il d'être traité comme ça, de croire que Suzaku avait juste profité de lui? **Parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Et Suzaku refusait de passer pour le sale type quand Lelouch était celui qui avait tout gâché!**

Il fit un pas en avant, tendant la main, hésitant, avant de l'abaisser «Je ne peux rien faire pour te convaincre je suppose?

\- Non.

\- Rien?

\- J'ai bien compris que ta vie c'était d'abord te faire maltraiter à l'armée et tuer des gens sur le champs de bataille pour gagner du galons. Tu dois aimer ça. J'ai bien compris que je ne suis rien qu'un jouet par rapport à tes minables projets. Que tu n'atteindra que dans tes rêves d’ailleurs.

\- Je suis chevalier des sept , Lelouch. Je ne peux pas faire passer ma vie privée avant le reste.

\- si tu pense qu'on te respecte ou que ta place est assurée, libre à toi. A l'école plein d’élèves font des paris sur quand tu le perdra ce grade. Je me suis abstenu pour le moment. Mais si ça m'évite des virées en ville pour détrousser des gens aux échecs, je pourrais poser une mise. Ca ne devrait pas être long. Et ça me ferait un peu d'argent mit de côté.

\- Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent. Et je ne perdrais pas mon titre. Je l'ai gagné honorablement. Je l'ai mérité.

\- C'est toi qui vois.» Il s'appuya au mur, le toisant sans indulgence «Ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler quand tu perdras tout. Tu as eu ta chance avec moi, et tu m'as fait comprendre par tes actes que ça n'était qu'un passe-temps à tes yeux. J'aurais du le savoir, mais je ne me laisserais plus faire. Tu seras seul quand tu perdras tout. Et tu seras seul parce que tu seras le seul à avoir fait le vide autour de toi.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas.

\- On verra.» Il grogna, sortant son téléphone qui vibrait, lisant le message, avant de le fourrer à nouveau dans sa poche « Sérieusement, Suzaku, que viens tu faire ici exactement? A l'académie? Après un an sans nouvelles. Revenant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Zero.

\- ho donc si Zero n'était pas revenu, Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Rolo et moi nous n'existerions toujours plus à tes yeux. Merci de confirmer que je n'étais réellement qu'un jouet sexuel pour soulager ta rut et que ta morsure était un accident, sale égoïste. Et je me demande ce que tu fous là si tu course un bandit. Je ne pense pas qu'il se planque dans une académie pleines de Britanniques. Faut croire que tu utilise les gens comme une distraction. C'est amusant, vu que tu blâmais Zéro de faire de même l'année dernière.

\- non je...» Il voulut s'expliquer mais n'y parvint pas. «Je veux juste...Laisses moi t'expliquer.»

Exaspéré, le jeune homme aux yeux violets s’éloigna du mur «si tu veux agir comme ça très bien mais dans ce cas là n'agis pas comme si nous étions amis ou compagnons en public. Je n'aimerais pas que des gens pensent que je te soutiens ou que je suis d'accord avec toi. Je préfère que les nouveaux élèves me m'associe pas à la mort blanche.»

Suzaku se figea comme si il venait de prendre un coup de poing en plein ventre.

C'était comme un écho à ce qu'il avait demandé à Lelouch un an avant ' _'de ne pas traîner avec un onze comme lui ou il aurait des soucis à l''école_ ''. Il se souvenait de l'air blessé du brun et de la douleur dans les yeux violines avant qu'il ne se mette en colère et ne lui dise qu'il se fichait que les gens désapprouve leur amitié parce qu'il était le plus important pour lui.

_**Cette fois c'était son tour.** _

Mais Lelouch avait été plus blessant, comme si ses actions en tant que chevalier des sept le dégoûtait _._

_Mais que dire de Zero? Sauf si il ne s'en souvenait pas?_

Il resta dans le couloirs, blessé, alors que Lelouch regagnait la maison qu'il partageait avec Rolo, tâchant de retenir ses larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc oui peu de temps avant la fondation de la Saz, Lelouch et Suzaku ont couché ensembles et Suzaku a mordu Lelouch.  
> Il l'a donc marqué comme sien. C'était à la fois dans le feu de la passion et c'était aussi un peu voulu. Ils ont décidé que, vu qu'ils s'entendaient bien, ça ne pouvait pas mal se passer entre eux.
> 
> Sauf que la chaîne des événements est la même après ça. Suzaku livre Lelouch à l'empereur et l'abandonne complétement à son sort.  
> Ensuite, Julius Kingsley pensait être un alpha et il était drogué à pas mal de produits pour ne pas ressentir ce que ressentaient les omégas. Et Lelouch, après ça, a été renvoyé à Ashford.  
> Et oui vous l'avez deviné, aussi avec les tags, Lelouch était enceinte. C'était le problème médicale évoqué, bien entendu.  
> Il a tenté de contacté Suzaku des dizaines de fois, dans son amnésie. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été Zéro donc il pensait contacter son Alpha pour lui dire que leurs trois nuits ensembles avaient eu des conséquences.  
> Sauf que Suzaku n'a jamais répondu.  
> L'a ignoré.  
> Et a changé de numéro.  
> Ca a profondément blessé Lelouch. (Au point qu'il en a été marqué même après avoir retrouvé ses vrais souvenirs.)
> 
> Il a mit au monde le bébé. Et a donc retrouvé ses souvenirs quelques semaines plus tard. Sauf qu'il n'a pas oublié l'abandon qu'il a ressenti pendant un an, associé à la trahison + ce qui s'est passé en Euro-Britannia. Et il est un peu en colère quand même.  
> Il a perdu sa confiance en Suzaku et est dégouté de ses actions. Il le trouve hypocrite d'appeler Zéro un assassin quand il a énormément tué lui-même, peut-être même plus que Zéro lui-même. (Ce qui n'est pas 100% faux hein?)
> 
> Et le "d'après toi qui me croiras si j'appelle au secours?" est une référence à la loi. Qu'importe la position de Suzaku maintenant. Il est toujours un onze aux yeux des gens, même si britannique honoraire. Si Lelouch l'accuse de l'avoir mordu et forcé un an auparavant, il va être cru.  
> Et si il refuse de reconnaître Suzaku comme père de son bébé, alors Suzaku ne sera jamais le père aux yeux de la société, qu'importe sa position et ce qu'il dit. In ne lui accordera pas de test de paternité. Parce que la parole de l'oméga britannique sera plus importante que la sienne. Même si quelque chose arrivait à Lelouch, qu'il mourrait ou était arrêté...Suzaku n'aurait aucun droit sur le bébé, même après avoir mordu Lelouch, parce que Lelouch ne l'aura pas désigné comme parent. Et le bébé sera donné au tuteur choisi par Lelouch.
> 
> Donc oui même si Lelouch ne lui pardonnera pas sa trahison de si tôt, il va aussi le mettre à l'épreuve pour mériter son fils. Et dans sa tête le pardon est très rattaché à beaucoup de rancœurs.


	2. Découverte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku découvre enfin ce qu'il a manqué.  
> Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pensait découvrir.

Lelouch lui en voulait véritablement et viscéralement. Il changeait de couloir quand il le voyait, restait près des autres membres du conseil. Il ne l'avait pas regardé, et ne lui avait parlé que si c'était absolument nécessaire.

_En l'appelant froidement par son nom de famille, comme si Suzaku était un parfait étranger._

_Au moins il n'avait pas utilisé le terme numéro ou onze devant lui._

_Maigre consolation._

Et il se demandait ce qui était réellement arrivé à Lelouch. Il avait été malade et lui en avait voulu de ne pas être venu le voir, d'être revenu à ses côtés. _C'était compréhensible_. Mais est-ce que ça lui donnait des raisons d'agir de façon si froide et si distante? De le rejeter de la sorte?

_Il avait pleuré._

_Ces larmes ne semblaient pas feintes._

_Non...Elles ne l'étaient même pas du tout._

_Il avait pleuré pour de vrai...il avait été vraiment blessé émotionnellement._

_N'est-ce pas?_

Suzaku se demanda si ça avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé en euro-britannia. Quand Lelouch avait été drogué pour croire être un Alpha. Il avait souffert de ce traitement chimique qui lui avait donné des périodes de fièvres et de délires où il l'appelait à l'aide, faiblement. Et il avait encore terriblement honte de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour lui.

Il aurait du arrêter de lui donner ces cachets. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Malgré cette faible envie dans son cœur, sa rancune avait été plus forte, avide de revanche.

Il aurait pu... _Il aurait pu dire qu'il avait des ordres et devait les suivre, mais est-ce que ça excusait tout_? **Non.**

 _Est-ce que ça avait un rapport?_ Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si il s'en était bien remit. Peut-être que...non il n'avait aucune excuse, il souffrait de sa culpabilité et de sa douleur. Regarder le visage de Lelouch lui tordait le cœur. Et il il préférait ne pas communiquer avec lui. Entendre sa voix aurait pu le faire agir contre son bon- sens. Le faire regretter encore plus ses actes.

Car Lelouch le faisait agir de manière étrange. Si il avait commit une erreur qui lui avait coûté son titre durement gagné, alors...

 _... ça serait admettre qu'il avait fait **ça** pour rien_.

Et il ne voulait pas dévier de son but, de ses pensées, et abandonner sa colère...Il voulait venger Euphy, il ne voulait pas pardonner à Lelouch. Pas comme ça...pas alors qu'il était peut-être revenu Zéro.

Mais du point de vue d'un Lelouch sans ses souvenirs, et qui ne comprenait pas son attitude et qui en avait terriblement souffert? _Oui Ce Lelouch avait lui aussi des raisons de lui en vouloir..._

Il se massa les tempes, épuisé d'avance devant cette situation qu'il n'avait pas prévu «Je suppose que je vais devoir insister, et trouver une façon de le faire accepter de me parler, de le convaincre de me laisser une seconde chance.»

Il alla au quartier général, regardant les nombreux écrans. Et il ne perdit pas de temps «Y a-t-il du nouveau?

\- Rien n'a bougé depuis que vous êtes revenu. Qu'attendiez-vous? Qu'il se mette à agir bizarrement juste pour vous faire plaisir? Qu'il admettre ce que vous voulez comme par magie?

\- Même si il était revenu Zéro, ce qui est impossible vu les circonstances et son état actuel, nous ne l'avons pas lâché des yeux une seule fois...» Le plus jeune commenta, regardant ses feuilles, sans accorder un coup d’œil au chevalier.

Suzaku n'aima pas ce rappel qu'il n'avait pas prit garde à la santé de Lelouch ou que celui-ci avait souffert ( _l'appelant encore à l'aide, comme si Suzaku ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal, comme si il avait toujours confiance en lui. Suzaku détestait cette idée qu'il n'avait pas mérité d'être appelé à l'aide par un Lelouch malade et désespéré, quand il était en partie responsable de son état_ ): «Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il agirait de façon louche si il était redevenu Zero? Sachant qu'il ne vous ferez absolument plus confiance si il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, et vous détesterez probablement

\- Rolo, c'est hors sujet» signala Villeta. «Cependant il a raison, il ne ferait pas d'erreurs avec vous si il était redevenu Zero.

\- Surtout que vous ne faites pas beaucoup d'effort vous-même pour paraître innocent ou amical. Vous lui avez littéralement dit qu'il n'était pas important, pas assez pour que vous vous préoccupiez de lui. Vous refusez de lui laisser de l'espace quand il vous l'a demandé » Rolo se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, tapotant des doigts sur la table. «Si il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, vous croyez vraiment qu'il agirait de façon étrange en votre présence? Le fait qu'il vous en veuille autant de son votre absence prouve qu'il ne gère pas bien ses émotions, donc qu'il n'a pas retrouvé ses souvenirs.

\- Il ne peut pas jouer la comédie longtemps. » Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Lelouch le déteste, et se détestait pour haïr cette idée. «Pas avec moi.

\- Et il ne la joue pas en ce moment.» Il haussa les épaules «Vous devriez chercher les chevaliers noirs plutôt. Peut-être que C.C est le nouveau Zéro. Ou alors le pilote du Guren. Vous avez dit que ce dernier était très proche de Zero avant que vous l'arrêtiez non? Et si ils voulaient le venger? D'ailleurs nous n'avons pas vu C.C une seule fois. Elle a visiblement abandonné Lelouch, elle est surement partie à la recherche d'un autre contractant. Elle n'est pas très fiable, d'après mon supérieur qui la connait personnellement.»

_Il faisait allusion à V.V._

_Suzaku enrageait de ne pas avoir autant d'informations._

_Et l'idée d'un nouveau contractant dans la nature était terrifiante._

«Vous ne pouvez pas savoir si il est innocent cette fois, Rolo!

\- Je vis avec lui, monsieur **je reviens après un an sans prendre la moindre nouvelle**.» Il adorait remettre sur la table cet acte. «J'ai donc plus d'informations que vous. Et vous? Vous avez des trous dans vos dossiers.

\- J'ai lu les rapports.

\- Qui ne disent pas tout. Vu les choses qui ont été cachées pour raison de vie privée et de santé intime.

\- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas accès?

\- Si vous comprenez par vous même, on vous les donnera.» signala Villeta, signant un papier d'un geste rapide de main.

_Il n'en saurait rien de plus._

_Et ça l'intriguait._

_Et ça l'inquiétait._

* * *

Ses retrouvailles avec Shirley n'avaient _ **pas**_ été des plus aimables (elle avait été malade le jour de son retour): elle l'avait giflé en le traitant de sale égoïste sans cœur. Et avait tourné les talons, le plantant sur place. Sans plus d'explications que ça.

_D'accord._

_Il ne s'attendait pas à ça._

Milly lui avait dit de laisser de l'espace à Lelouch «Il a besoin de temps, sois patient et ne le presse pas ou il te repoussera encore une fois.»

Rivalz avait tenté de discuter, de régler les choses, lui disant qu'il devrait laisser le temps à Lelouch. Il déclara, après une brève hésitation «Il a été très malade pendant un moment. Et puis....

\- Et puis?

\- C'est à lui de te le dire. Je ne suis pas la personne à consulter pour ça.»

Suzaku n'en savait pas assez, il en était très conscient. _Malade? Comment ça malade? Il en entendait sans cesse parler et n'avait aucune explications à ce sujet._

Villeta, agacé par ses insistances expliqua, lui donnant des indices «Vous vous rappelez de Euro-Britannia et de ce qui a été fait à Lelouch hein?

\- Oui.»

_Et il n'était pas certains de vouloir s'en souvenir._

_Ca faisait trop mal._

_Et il se sentait terriblement coupable._

«Il a été drogué de médicaments pour le faire passer pour un alpha, n'est-ce pa? Sauf que ce médicament n'a pas été conçu pour être pris par des omégas. Heureusement il ne les a pas prit pendant longtemps. Il a du d'ailleurs avoir plusieurs crises. 

\- ...C'était plus des luttes contre le geass de l'empereur.

\- Pas de fièvres ou de vomissements, de transpirations abondantes ou de déshydratations?

-....si.» admit-il, des images et des souvenirs hantant son esprit comme un rappel de ses actes qu'il ne pouvait (voulait) pas oublier. _Lelouch, sous la persona de Julius Kingsley, suppliant Suzaku de lui donner de l'eau, pleurant de douleur et de peur alors que cette fièvre le dévorait._

Elle se laissa aller dans son fauteuil «Sans compter qu'il était en sous poids. Ajouté à l'absence de son alpha et à d'autres soucis...son corps a souffert de ces produits apportant des choses qu'il ne produisait pas.

\- Je sais, mais...c'était des ordres, malheureusement. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.» 

_C'était faux._

_Peut-être._

_Il aurait pu demander à l'empereur de lui laisser son oméga._

_Sauf qu'il ne voulait plus de lui à ce moment-là._

_Et quand il avait réaliser ce qui était fait à Lelouch, c'était trop tard pour le regretter._

Villeta soupira « Je sais que c'était les ordres. Cependant c'était dangereux de faire ça. 

\- Je suis au courant!» 

_Combien de fois avait-il voulu jeter les cachets par la fenêtre du train?_

**Souvent.**

_Combien de fois avait-il du lutter contre l'envie d'aider Lelouch, de le soulager?_

**Trop Souvent**

_Combien de fois avait-il eu le cœur brisé en l'entendant l'appeler, durcissant son cœur pour ne rien laisser apparaître sur son visage, pour ne pas céder à ses émotions, laissant sa colère et sa rancune le guider?_

**Beaucoup trop souvent.**

La voix de la jeune femme le tira de ses pensées torturées «Plus longtemps et ça aurait pu être plus grave. Il a été du être envoyé à l'hôpital. Ca n'a pas été simple pour la surveillance d'ailleurs.

\- Plus graves? Et comment ça envoyé à l'hôpital? Je n'en ai rien su.

\- C'était dans le dossier. Premier mois.

\- J'étais en mission.

\- En plus vous n'avez pas tout lu? 

\- Dites-moi juste...» Il sentait la honte en lui devenir plus forte que la rancune qu'il ressentait envers Lelouch jusqu'ici. «Rappelez moi.

\- En revenant ici, il a souffert d'effets secondaires et liés à son état de santé. 

\- J'ai compris...arrêtez de me signaler que je n'étais pas là. J'ai fais un choix et je ne peux plus rien y changer. Ressasser le passé ne servira à rien. Ca n'effacera pas ce qui s'est passé!» 

_Quel Hypocrite, il refusait de laisser aller le passé._

_Quand ça faisait un an que Euphy était morte et encore plus pour son père._

Villeta haussa sèchement les épaules «Effectivement. Vous ne pouvez plus que tenter de réparer ce que vous avez fait, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi tenter de le faire. Concentrez vous sur Zéro. Voyez si quelque chose nous a échappé, ou trouvez le nouveau Zéro.»

Il décida d'ignorer ces paroles. Puis il remarqua, sur les écrans de surveillance, que l'un d'eux était éteint. «Pourquoi celui-ci est désactivé?

\- Parce que vous êtes là.

\- Quoi?

\- Tant qu'il ne vous a rien dit, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. C'est son droit. C'est dans la loi et même vous devez vous y plier.

\- Zero n'a pas de droits. Et je doute que la loi soit de son côté vu ce qu'il a fait.

\- De un, en temps que Lelouch Lamperouge, il en a. De deux nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il est redevenu Zero. Je le surveille sans cesse depuis qu'il est revenu ici.»

Suzaku décida de ne pas répliquer, certain d'avoir raison, et exaspéré qu'elle ne le prenne pas au sérieux «Renforcez la surveillance.» déclara-t-il, d'un ton plus ferme et assuré. _Zero attendait forcement qu'il baisse sa garde, pour lui porter un coup, pour commencer une nouvelle rébellion et tout gâcher encore une fois._

Elle roula des yeux, comme pour lui dire que c'était déjà fait. «De toute façon, il n'est pas sur le campus tout de suite. C'était ce que je voulais vous dire quand vous êtes arrivé.

\- quoi? Je croyais qu'il sortait à peine?! C'est ce que Rolo a dit l'autre jour.

\- Il sort peu oui, mais l'anniversaire de la jeune Milly Ashford est bientôt. Et il voulait faire quelques courses aussi. Rolo est avec lui. La jeune Shirley Fernette était là aussi mais elle est rentré un peu plus tôt.

\- Où?

\- Ils sont tous les deux à ce centre commercial.» Elle lui donna l'adresse «Il est surveillé même là bas. Des gens le suivent à la trace.»

_Sous-entendu: nous n'avons pas attendu votre arrivée pour prendre des mesures._

_Sous-entendu: allez-vous dire autre chose que des évidences?_

_Sous-entendu: vous ne servez pas à grand chose en fait._

Suzaku se leva «Je suis aller les rejoindre. Si je l'aborde par surprise, je pourrais voir si il est sincère et si il ne tente pas un coup en douce pour passer un message aux chevaliers noirs.

\- Vous devriez lui laisser le temps, il vous a déjà repoussé. Vous n'allez faire qu'empirer la situation.

\- Je vais le convaincre de me laisser une chance.»

Villeta haussa un sourcil alors que le jeune chevalier sortait et soupira «Il pense vraiment tout savoir hein?»

* * *

De toute les façons dont Lelouch avait pensé que Suzaku l'apprendrait, ce n'était pas dans la liste.

 _ **Non.**_ Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Suzaku, après leur discussion dans le couloir la semaine dernière, viendrait le suivre jusqu'au centre-commercial, qu'il comprendrait et prendrait un peu de distance pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il lui permette de revenir.

_Mais bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas faire ça, puisqu'il le suspectait d'être Zéro ( ~~Et il avait bien raison de le suspecter)~~._

Rolo roula des yeux quand Lelouch lui signala que le chevalier arrivait dans leur direction «Il va comprendre. C'est une bonne chose qu'on soit en public.

\- Je ne vais pas crier à l'agression Rolo.

\- Tu pourrais! Ce serait amusant non?» Il haussa les épaules «Imagines la réaction des gens! Autant les japonais que les britanniques de voir le chevalier qu'ils méprisent agresser un jeune oméga?

Lelouch se permit un sourire un peu mesquin. L'idée l'amusait mais il n'allait pas aller aussi loin. «En fait, ça m'arrange peut-être...» il pourrait faire ça pour faire ouvrir les yeux à Suzaku sur la réalité mais aussi l'utiliser comme alibi pour un plus plus tard et celui-ci ne pourrait alors plus rien dire à ce sujet.

_Ce serait une petite vengeance après ce que l'autre lui avait fait non?_

_Si Lelouch était prêt de lui lors d'un discours de Zero en direct?_ alors beaucoup de gens auraient des doutes sur son implication non? Suzaku n'y renoncerait probablement pas, pas avec si peu, mais serait sûrement bien moins cru et suivis qu'avant...et douterait peut-être...dans le meilleur des cas.

Il avait panifié de faire ça avec juste Rolo comme témoin ( ~~personne ne savait qu'il était réellement de son côté et qu'il mentait~~ ) mais c'était encore mieux maintenant.

Suzaku arriva face à leur table et ouvrit la bouche...

...pour la refermer aussitôt.

Et enfin il bafouilla, yeux écarquillés «C'est...»

Lelouch roula des yeux en voyant son expression choquée _(il était un an trop tard pour parler de ça avec lui non?)_ «Un bébé. Tout à fait Suzaku.» _(pour être juste, ça faisait juste quelques mois depuis la naissance)_

Le jeune soldat ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder le petit être aux yeux verts dans les bras de Lelouch. Il était petit mais adorable, avec un début de cheveux sombres. «C'est...

\- Mon bébé? Oui!

\- Notre...bébé?

\- _**Mon**_ enfant Suzaku.» Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère, il ne le voulait vraiment pas mais cette rancune était là, et il avait besoin de lui faire entendre une dure vérité «Tu ne peux pas revendiquer un enfant quand tu n'as jamais été là pour _**moi** _pendant tous ces mois, et toutes les fois où j'ai souffert, où j'ai été malade, malheureux et épuisé. Tu n'as pas été là après la naissance, quand il pleurait toutes les nuits. Tu n'as pas été là pou lui depuis sa naissance. Pour nous depuis que j'ai appris son existence. Et tu penses pouvoir prétendre être son autre parent maintenant?

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas nier que...

\- nier quoi?

\- Arrête de jouer sur les mots» La panique se mêla à la colère et au désespoir. «C'était pour ça que tu voulais tellement me....contacter. Et que tu m'en voulais tellement l'autre jour?

\- Oui. Et merci de me redonner la preuve que tu n'as jamais rien lu ou écouté de ce que je t'ai envoyé.» Il soupira, secouant la tête, ressentant une bouffée de satisfaction cruelle en voyant la honte sur le visage de Suzaku (enfin, ENFIN il réalisait à quel point il avait foiré hein?). «Je ne te comprends plus, je me demande si je t'ai jamais vraiment compris. Et si tu étais vraiment ce que tu prétendais être...»

_Il savourait cette honte sur le visage du jeune chevalier._

_Un vrai délice à regarder._

_Surtout que c'était bien mérité._

_Son lui amnésique n'avait pas mérité cet abandon et lui avait pas mérité d'être seul comme ça non plus._

_Pas après avoir commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie._

_Suzaku réalisait-il que Euphy le détesterait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait? non. surement pas._

Rolo intervint, après avoir fini son verre «Selon la loi de Britannia, en cas de couple mixte, ou d'individus de deux nationalités différentes.» Il le disait assez aimablement pour éviter de dire " **numéro** " ou '' **onze** '' ou '' **Britannian honoraire** '' devant Suzaku, sachant que Lelouch détestait ce terme: «le parent Britannian a tout les droits sur l'enfant. Conclusion, tu n'as rien à dire tant que mon frère n'a pas mit ton nom sur un petit officiel.

\- Quoi?

\- Ca veut dire, Suzaku» expliqua posément Lelouch, comme quand il expliquait, un en auparavant, un exercice que Suzaku n'avait pas compris après qu'il ait rejoins l'académie «que si je dis à la loi que tu n'es pas le père de mon bébé, alors la loi ne te reconnaîtra pas comme son père.

\- Mais...

\- Même si tu es mon alpha et que je n'aurais pas pu avoir d'enfant avec un autre que toi. Tu n'es pas considéré comme son père à moins que je ne fasse les démarches pour que tu le sois.

\- C'est absurde. Je suis...

\- La caste ou le rang du non-Britannian ne change rien Suzaku. Et même si je te reconnais comme son père, si je refuse de te céder la moitié des droits parentaux, alors tu n'auras aucun droits sur lui. Il pourra juste savoir ton nom pour te rencontrer quand il sera adulte ou adolescent. Mais à part ça...rien du tout.

\- Lelouch, c'est important.

\- Je suis d'accord. Et c'est toi qui vient faire un scandale ici.»

Soudain un policier Britannian s'approcha, et demanda poliment, une manque sue sa matraque «jeune homme» dit-il à Lelouch, lançant un regard méfiant à Suzaku «Cet alpha vous agresse-t-il?» Il semblait prêt à intervenir, qu'il ait reconnu Suzaku ou non.

_Il l'avait surement reconnu._

Ce dernier s'étrangla sous l'outrage. «Je voulais juste...lui parler.» Il préféra ne pas crier ou pointer leur lien, sentant que ça ne jouerait pas en sa faveur.

Lelouch sembla considérer la chose, pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement choisir de simplement hausser les épaules «Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, mon alpha est juste une reine du drame.»

Rouge de honte, le chevalier regarda le policier partir. Rolo se laissa aller dans son siège, ses yeux brillant d'amusement «Bonne chose que tu n'ai pas brandi ton grade de chevalier des rounds. Ca aurait pu être une preuve que tu abusais de ton pouvoir pour faire céder ton oméga. Et tu aurais eu des problèmes.

\- Lelouch, dis moi juste...

\- Il s'appelle Raven Lamperouge et c'est tout ce que tu sauras.

\- Je...»

A ce moment là, les écrans géants qui diffusaient la météo se brouillèrent un un visage bien connu apparut. Zero. Suzaku se tourna d'un coup vers Lelouch qui affichait un air surpris et troublé, perplexe.

Celui-ci remarqua le regarde de Suzaku, et fronça les sourcils « _Quoi_?

\- Je...Non rien.» Il attrapa son téléphone et tapa un numéro, démarrant une conversation. Puis raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Rolo et Lelouch «Vous devriez retourner à l'académie.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire Suzaku. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre soin de moi.»

Alors que les deux ''faux'' frères s'éloignaient, Suzaku recevait la confirmation que la diffusion du message de Zéro était en direct. Ca n'était donc pas Lelouch? Non il devait chercher davantage. Peut-être qu'il avait préparé une doublure pour diminuer ou supprimer les doutes à son égard.

Mais alors que des dizaines d'ordinateur de Britannia cherchait la zone de diffusion du message, s'assurant que c'était toujours à l'ambassade chinoise...

...lui ne pouvait penser qu'à ce bébé dans les bras de Lelouch. A ces grands yeux verts, doux et innocents. Son fils, leur bébé.

Ca voulait dire que _Lelouch était...C'était ça alors? C'était ça le secret? Ce qui s'était passé?_

_...Que quand il l'avait brutalisé, maintenu alors que l'empereur lui lavait le cerveau, quand Lelouch avait été drogué en Euro-Britannia pour croire qu'il était un alpha et quand il avait été renvoyé ici..._

_C'était ça le problème de santé?_

_Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit?_

_Est-ce par ce qu'il n'était pas de Britannia?_

_Et que les gens le méprisaient quelque soit sa position?_

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il lui en voulait tellement? C'était logique quand il y pensait. C'était évident...il ne lui pardonnait pas de l'avoir laissé dans cette situation. Personne ne pardonnerait ça facilement... _Si seulement il avait écouté les messages..._

 _...évidement il ne pouvait pas savoir._ Il serait revenu si il avait su, quitte à jouer la comédie. Il n'aurait pas laissé les choses devenir comme ça, aussi froides et difficilement réparables. Et il n'aurait pas voulu manquer "tout ça" hein? Bien sûr que non.

Si Lelouch ne le détestait pas parce qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, et si il était toujours sous l'effet du lavage de cerveau de l'empereur...il le détestait sûrement parce qu'il l'avait abandonné dans cette situation. Ce qui était parfaitement logique et compréhensible.

_Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, affirmer que Lelouch avait tout gâché, lui avait tout prit, avait tué Euphy. Combien Lelouch avait-il souffert à cause de lui? Beaucoup aussi._

_Non._

_**Non.** _

_Il devait se concentrer sur Zero._

_**Seulement sur Zero.** _

Il retourna à la base, l'esprit tourné plus vers cet enfant que vers le pseudo justicier masqué. Son cœur lui faisait mal, conscient de ce qu'il avait raté, de ce dont il était exclus. Et, à peine les événements furent-ils passés, à peine se retrouva-t-il dans sa chambre, qu'il fit des recherches sur les lois concernant les enfants de couples issues de deux nationalités différentes. Il envoya un long mail à Villeta, lui demandant des précisions.

* * *

Il comprit pas mal de choses. Et fit la liste de tout ce qu'il avait apprit et récolté comme informations, ce qu'il avait trouvé et ce que Villeta avait bien voulu lui donner.

 **1)** Lelouch avait été gravement malade à cause des produits qu'il avait prit en tant que Julius Kingsley. Il avait presque perdu le bébé et avait du passer deux mois allongés avant que sa santé et son corps ne lui permettent de marcher à nouveau, tout en se ménageant. _Sans compter qu'il était clairement sous-alimenté._

 **2)** Il avait tenté de le contacter très régulièrement suite à la découverte, et de moins en moins suite à son absence de réponse, jusqu'à s'arrêter au cinquième mois.

 **3)** Il avait souffert de surmenage et de fatigue mentale et émotionnelle. Le lavage de cerveau de l'empereur ne se mariait pas bien avec l'état dans lequel était son corps et son esprit. Sans compter ce qu'il avait vécu en Euro-Britannia. C'était un miracle que le bébé soit né en bonne santé.

 **4)** Il avait passé les deux derniers mois couché, Rolo, Milly, Shirley et Rivalz l'aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

 **5)** Lelouch avait tenté une ultime fois de l'appeler à la naissance du bébé. Il avait passé deux semaines entières à l’hôpital car il était toujours physiquement trop faible/mince. Et Suzaku comprit que cet appel avait été sa dernière chance, une main tendue de Lelouch malgré son silence. Maintenant Suzaku avait à se faire pardonner et à gagner ce pardon. Et à mériter une place dans la vie de ce petit être.

 **6)** Le nom complet du bébé état Raven Ryo Lamperouge. Il était désigné comme métis. C'était marqué sur une acte de naissance. (Parents - **Omega:** Britannian - **Alpha** : Onze.)

 **7)** Raven était un Alpha.

 **8)** Suzaku était bien désigné comme l'alpha de Lelouch. Mais PAS comme le père de Raven): Lelouch n'avait pas mit son nom sur l'acte de naissance. Donc la loi ne le reconnaît pas comme le père. Ce qui n'était pas logique mais ça ne le surprendrait pas de la part des lois de Britannia, une nation conquérante et raciste ( ~~Raven était bien indiqué comme un enfant à moitié "onze" sur ses papiers. Comment Kallen l'était surement.)~~ Il pourrait changer ça, il l'espérait, si il parvenait à appliquer son plan mais ça prendrait du temps.

 **9)** Suzaku, même avec son grade, n'avait pas le droit de demander un test de paternité pour forcer sa reconnaissance comme parent. Parce qu'il n'était pas Britannian. Selon la loi, Lelouch avait tous les droits, y comprit celui de l'empêcher de voir leur fils. Et de lui intervenir une place dans sa vie. Qu'importe qu'il soit Chevalier des Sept, il était un onze avant tout pour la loi qui protégeait les parents Britannians. 

**10)** Lelouch lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laissé seul dans une telle situation après l'avoir mordu. Ce qui le privait de forger une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas étonnant qu'il le traitait comme un salaud et un geôlier. Suzaku réalisa combien il méritait d'être vu comme ça.

A ce moment, Zero lui semblait loin de toutes les pensées qui tournaient dans son esprit comme des vagues. Face à son ordinateur où il avait écrit la liste de tout ce qu'il avait découvert... et de tout ce qui n'allait pas.

_Il n'avait rien prévu de tout ça._

_Et il ne savait pas quoi faire._

Suzaku se permit un écart de langage, résumant la confusion et l'horreur qu'il ressentait: «Merde»


	3. Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch pose ses conditions.  
> Suzaku ne s'attendait pas à avoir une chance, et encore moins une comme ça.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était planté devant la porte. Il avait frappé plusieurs fois sans succès. Mais après plusieurs tentatives, Rolo fut celui qui répondit, haussant un sourcil, son visage autrefois neutre se changea et il eut un petit sourire en coin «Quelle surprise. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite Suzaku?» Vu la façon dont il se comportait, Lelouch n'était pas loin et les entendait très certainement. «Tu n'as pas été invité pour le dîner. Et vu comme tu as bouleversé mon frère, je pense que tu n'es pas le bienvenue en ce moment. Alors que veux tu?

\- Je....J'ai besoin de parler à Lelouch.»

Rolo pencha la tête de côté et demanda doucement «Je pensais que Lelouch ne voulait plus te parler!?» avec une innocence feinte. Mais un éclat d'amusement brilla dans ses yeux, il était ravi de le remettre à sa place. «Je pense que tu vas devoir revenir demain et lui parler entre deux cours au lieu de venir envahir son espace de vie.»

Suzaku ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à ce garçon pour qu'il le déteste comme ça, et ça différait bel et bien d'un simple racisme. Ravalant sa colère, il lui jeta un regard noir «J'ai vraiment besoin de parler. Je resterais là toute la nuit si il le faut.

\- Je pensais que les non-britannians étaient soumis à un couvre-feu? Tu auras des ennuis si tu te fais intercepter.

\- Je suis chevalier des rounds.

\- A moins que tu ais une autorisation ou que tu sois en mission, non Suzaku, tu es aussi soumis au couvre-feu, chevalier ou pas.» Lelouch venait de surgir d'un coup derrière son ''frère'' «Tu n'es pas en mission maintenant n'est-ce pas? Il n'y a aucune urgence. Si tu te fais arrêter, même si tu es un lord maintenant, tu auras des remarques bien humiliantes contre lesquelles tu ne pourras rien.

\- Je crois qu'il aime ça grand frère.» ricana Rolo, avant de se faire avec un air faussement contrit quand son frère lui jeta un coup d’œil sévère.

Lelouch eut un geste de la main «Va surveiller les casseroles du repas Rolo.

\- tu veux que je prenne Raven pour le recoucher en attendant que tu ai fini?

\- non...Non c'est bon.»

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour aller vers la cuisine, après un regard aigu vers Suzaku, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et puis ils se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face, Lelouch berçant son bébé dans ses bras, alors que Suzaku fixait l'enfant avec une expression plus sincère et brillante qu'il n'en avait eu en douze mois. Il le trouvait adorable, rêvait de le prendre dans ses bras et...il ne pensait absolument pas à Zéro pour le moment.

L'étudiant aux yeux violet demanda, d'un ton froid «Tu veux me parler si j'ai bien compris.?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

\- S'il te...quoi? Vraiment?» Ces mots lui avaient échappés sous le coup de la surprise et d'un soulagement certain. «Sérieusement?

\- Oui. Tu as 15 minutes.»

 _ **Outch**_ , il avait parlé trop vite. Tâchant de garder son calme, il décida de plaider sa cause: «Lelouch s'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, sérieusement et sincèrement, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Est-ce qu'on peut discuter sérieusement tous les deux? Je...

Lelouch soupira, faisant taire le jeune chevalier, avant de souffler «D'accord, d'accord. Parles. Et ne me fais pas perdre mon temps si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me dire. Je dois encore m'occuper de mon bébé et finir mes devoirs. Et les examens approchent, même si tu ne sembles pas t'en soucier, et je tiens à avoir un diplôme, _contrairement à toi_. Je n'ai pas une minute à moi, _contrairement à toi,_ vu comme tu sembles libre de sortir le soir juste pour me parler de ça à une telle heure.

\- J'aimerais parler de lui justement.» Il se retint de dire qu'il n'était pas si tard « S'il te plaît...

\- Comment c'est étonnant, je suis soudainement plus intéressant maintenant que tu sais qu'il existe hein?

\- non je...

 _ **\- Comme c'est étrange**_...Je me demande bien ce qui a motivé un tel changement d'attitude de ta part, hein? Certainement pas moi que tu as condamné à une vie de solitude.

\- Ce n'est pas...ce n'était pas mon intention...

\- Tu as oublié que je ne peux rien faire avec qui que ce soit maintenant que tu m'as mordu? Ou tu pensais que je serais a ventre à bébés et un gentil petit mari oméga qui t'attendrait à la maison?

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi comme ça.

\- Sans rire. Tu n'es pas aussi désespéré que je pensais.

\- Lelouch je...» Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase «Je suis prêt à faire ce que tu voudras...

\- Vraiment? Très bien. Dans ce cas, mettons les choses au clair, Suzaku: Là maintenant tout de suite: _**Je n'ai aucune envie que tu ais une place dans la vie de Raven»**_

* * *

Cloué en plein cœur, Suzaku s'avança, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait oublié Zero pendant quelques secondes, ne regardant que le bébé dans les bras de Lelouch, la preuve qu'il avait au moins fait une bonne chose dans son existence et qu'il avait déjà tout gâché «Laisse moi une chance, n'importe quoi. Laisse moi te prouver que je peux....

\- Tu ne voulais clairement pas de moi cette dernière année. Et maintenant juste parce que '' _ho nous avons un bébé, laisses moi revenir juste pour lui_.'' tu penses que ça va marcher? Non seulement tu es un hypocrite mais tu es un vrai salaud sans cœur. Tu penses que jouer les girouettes va être en ta faveur? Que parce que tu verses quelques larmes, et que tu es t'excuse, tout va être oublié?

\- Je...Non, mais...

\- Et tu reviens comme une fleur et comme si tu n'avais rien fait de mal?» Sa voix était devenue glaciale, et il laissait échapper des choses qu'il ressentait réellement, pas juste ce que le Lelouch amnésique aurait dit «Monsieur pense que SA douleur d'avoir perdu sa princesse est plus importante que la douleur des autres? As-tu pensé que j'ai pu souffrir moi aussi? Aucune importance hein? Ce que TU ressens es plus important et maintenant que tu es un chevalier des rounds, tu te crois tout permit? Et bien j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, tu n'a aucun droit sur cet enfant, grade élevé ou pas, et tu sais très bien pourquoi!»

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, puis Lelouch sembla y penser, sérieusement et le jeune chevalier sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement. _Est-ce que...il allait quand même lui donner une chance? Même une petite?_

«Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit.

\- Ho tu as lu les lois, c'est bien. Donc tu sais que tu n'as rien à dire à ce sujet hein?

\- Lelouch...s'il te plaît.»Suzaku ne savait ni que dire, ni que faire. «Je...suis prêt à te prouver que je peux être un père. Que je suis prêt à être là pour toi et pour lui. Si seulement tu me laisses une chance de me prouver. Mets-moi à l'épreuve si tu le veux.»

_Gagner ses droits comme parents._

_Après même si Zero et Lelouch était bien la même personne.._

_...Il ne serait pas privé ce son enfant non?_

Même si cette pensée le dégoûtait profondément. Euphy aurait tellement détesté ça, l'aurait méprisé pour son attitude, lui aurait interdit d'être prêt de Lelouch ou de Raven avant qu'il n'ai regagné sa confiance. _Lui aurait_ i _nterdit d'être prêt d'eux tout court, où sans qu'elle soit là pour le surveiller_.

Lelouch le fixa intensément, comme si il le jugeait «Tu veux donc me prouver que tu veux être présent? Et que tu es prêt à tout pour ça? Vraiment? Tu es réellement prêt à t’amender pour cette dernière année?

\- Oui.» Il se figea, avant d'avoir un rire nerveux «Enfin tant que ça n'est pas illégal hein.»

Lelouch eut un minuscule sourire en coin. «Sans blague?» Les yeux violets le toisèrent, comme cherchant un mensonge. «Je vais donc devoir te mettre à épreuve, et si tu fais ce que je demande, je t'autoriserais à rendre visite à Raven, augmentant petit à petit le nombre de visites, les diminuant à la moindre gaffe. Et si, au bout d'un an, tu n'as fait aucun écart grave, et après avoir consulté mes amis et Rolo là dessus pour avoir leurs avis, je te nommerais officiellement comme son père sur ses papiers.»

_C'était trop beau._

_Il y avait un piège._

Il demanda, d'une petite voix hésitante: «Mais? Parce qu'il y a un mais non?

\- Si je découvre que tu m'as menti ou que tu es revenu sur ta parole, ou que as juste prétendu avoir fait ce que je demandais sans l'avoir réellement fait, cela sera effacé. Et tu redeviendra un inconnu.

\- Je ne te mentirais pas»

_Même si c'est ce qu'il faisait là maintenant._

Lelouch soupira doucement, avant de dire, plus fermement «Sache que même si je te reconnais comme parent, je te ne donnerais aucun droit de garde pour le moment. Pas tant que je serais totalement certain de ta bonne foi et pas avant que je ne te fasse confiance. Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver, alors tu ferais bien de t'accrocher.

\- Je ne...que veux tu dire?

\- Pour avoir un droit de garde au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, je pense que ça sera plus trois ans de surveillance. Peut-être moins, ça dépendra de toi et de ta volonté. Les tuteurs de Raven, si encore une fois il m'arrive quelque chose, suivront les directives que j'aurais laissé.

\- Les directives?

\- Si il n'y a rien à ton sujet, tu perdra tout droit de le voir avant qu'il ne soit adulte et ne le décide éventuellement par lui-même, pigé?

\- Je le ferais. Tant que ça n'est pas un crime que tu demandes.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais demander mais tu es prêt à le faire tant que c'est légal?

\- Oui.

\- Incroyable.» Soudain Raven se mit à pleurer, s'agitant dans les bras de Lelouch, son petit visage plissé dans une expression de colère. «là là du calme.» sourit le jeune homme, ses yeux violets s’adoucissant tendrement.

Suzaku paniqua immédiatement, faisant un pas en avant, mais s'immobilisa quand Lelouch recula face à ce geste, cachant combien de geste le blessa «Il va bien?

\- Il est fatigué. Tu reconnaîtrais ce genre de pleurs si tu avais été là depuis sa naissance, tu sais?

\- Je sais...Je sais.» _Comment pouvait-il nier dans un moment pareil?_ C'était impossible, et il n'allait pas lutter à ce niveau et décida d'être aussi docile que possible, prétendant être prêt à tout. «Je suis prêt à t'écouter.» Gagner sa confiance lui permettrait de connaître son fils et de surveiller plus intensément Lelouch.

( _Et il pensait déjà à utiliser ce que Lelouch allait lui donner, alors même qu'ils parlaient de mériter sa confiance...il était minable._ )

_(Peut-être que Lelouch avait raison à son sujet?)_

Le brun le fixa longuement et pensivement «Très bien. La semaine prochaine, mardi, avant les cours, retrouve moi dans la salle du conseil. Je te dirais mes conditions.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant?

\- Je vais te faire signer un contrat. Au cas où tu me ferais un coup fourré. _Un contact que je donnerais à un avocat._ Tu y serais perdant si tu pensais me tromper, car tu perdrais tout droits envers Raven.

\- Tu as si peu confiance en moi que ça?» Il comprit à quel point sa question était stupide après l'avoir posé.

_La réponse était plus qu'évidente._

_Et il sût quelle allait être sa réponse._

_Il n'osa pas demander pourquoi Lelouch avait un avocat, il suspecta que c'était toujours à cause de lui._

Lelouch haussa un sourcil moqueur. Et, dans un petit rire, répliqua «Tu as du culot de me demander ça. Je parle à un type qui m'a abandonné pendant des mois après m'avoir mordu et marqué, qui n'a jamais répondu à mes appels, même quand j'ai voulu te prévenir de ça. Tu avais prit de l'importance tu dis? Très bien tu as fait ton choix, le choix de ne pas être avec moi pendant cette épreuve, pendant ces mois à souffrir et à avoir des problèmes de santé, à dormir à peine parce qu'il pleurait tout le temps. Rolo a du être là, quand TU aurais du l'être. Et tu me reproche de ne pas te faire confiance? Tu as perdu cette confiance de ton propre choix. »

Il n'avait rien à répondre. «Très bien. Demain.» Sa voix se fractura. Il ne faisait pas face à Zéro, il faisait face à un jeune homme qu'il avait bafoué et abandonné, quelque soit son excuse ou sa propre souffrance. Et plus encore... _ **il l'avait abandonné d'une façon bien plus immonde que ça, et il osait encore craindre que Lelouch s'en souvienne aussi**_. «Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé hein? Et bien je verrais dans une semaine si tu es vraiment désolé, quand je poserais ma condition. D'ici là, laisse moi de l'espace.

\- D'accord.»

Suzaku s'éloigna, la tête basse, alors que Lelouch fermait la porte derrière lui, berçant son bébé qui geignait à nouveau. «Tout va bien mon chéri» Encore secoué par cette rencontre, il alla coucher son fils dans son petit lit. Et il s'assit à table alors que Rolo levait les yeux de son cahier d'exercices. «Il est parti?

\- Il veut faire parti de la vie de Raven. Et revenir dans la mienne.

\- Quel Culot.» L'adolescent semble sincèrement outré «Après ce qu'il t'a laissé vivre tout seul?

\- Heureusement tu étais là petit frère.

\- Si tu lui laisse une chance, tu ferais mieux de le torturer un peu. Force le à te montrer sa détermination à faire ce qu'il veut faire.

\- Ho ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Si j'avais su ce qu'il te ferait en te mordant, je l'auras étouffé avec un oreiller.

\- Pas de violence Rolo.» Il se laissa aller dans sa chaise, amusé «Le repas est prêt?

\- Oui j'ai arrêté la cuisson, on est prêt à passer à table.»

* * *

Alors que Rolo s'empressait de mettre la table, Lelouch attrapa son portable et tapa rapidement un message. [ **Milly, j'ai besoin de que tu donne le numéro de l'avocat de ta famille**.]

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre [ **=( Ca ne s'est pas** _ **bien**_ **passé avec Suzaku hein?]** Elle ne savait pas la moitié de ce que le jeune japonais avait fait, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé. Elle n'avait pas toutes les informations après tout.

Il fut donc évasif **[Je suis prêt à lui laisser une chance, mais avec des conditions. Je vais lui faire signer un contrat. Il va devoir la regagner cette confiance.]** Voilà, ça semblait une façon logique et raisonnable d'annoncer les choses non? Et il ne pensait pas en dire trop. Il ne voulait qu'elle tente de lui proposer une autre idée que celle qu'il avait déjà.

 **[Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi Lelouch. ^^' Mais bon, si ça te rassure de le faire....** ] Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis termina. **[Je te donnerais son numéro et sa carte demain.]** Et elle ajouta un petit smiley accompagné d'un **[Et bonne Bonne Nuit]**

Il sourit, soulagé et amusé par la jeune fille qui avait toujours été comme une vraie grande sœur pour lui, même après avoir eu sa mémoire modifiée **[Merci. Bonne nuit Présidente]**

* * *

Une fois que la conversation fut terminé, il tapa rapidement un message à un autre membre du conseil étudiant, alors que Rolo apportait les plats à table.

**[Rivalz?]**

Comme toujours, son ami répondit très rapidement, toujours prêt à lui rendre service, et encore plus depuis la naissance de Raven et le retour de Suzaku, comme si il savait que ça n'allait pas **[Ouais? Tu as un problème avec le p'tit Ravy? OoO]**

 **[Non]** répondit-il, souriant en se souvenant du jeune homme qui avait oublié son rendez-vous avec Milly pour venir à l’hôpital voir le bébé (suivi de prêt par Milly et Shirley). Il avait de la chance de les avoir. **[Mais j'aurais besoin de toi bientôt.]**

Comme toujours, la réponse fut la même **:[A ton service =) Mais pour quelle raison?]**

Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins **[Témoin lors de la signature d'un contrat]** Et il n'expliqua pas plus, la raison était évidente.

Après un court silence, la réponse fusa: **[Suzaku et ses droits envers Ravy hein?]**

Un ricanement lui échappa face à la perspicacité de son ami aux cheveux bleus **[Qui d'autre?]**

Il imagina Rivalz soupirer, et rouler des yeux, ou il pouvait presque voir ses épaules s'abaisser dans un geste triste **[J'aurais espéré que ça se finisse plus pacifiquement]**

Lelouch décida d'un un peu honnête, un tout petit peu, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas dire tout ce que Suzaku lui avait vraiment fait **[Malheureusement. Je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Et... J'ai besoin de le tester.]**

Une fois encore, Rivalz ne l'abandonna pas, et sa réponse le prouva **[Je serais là pour toi mon vieux]**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, une sensation soulagée en lui. Il était heureux d'avoir de tels amis, qui eux ne le laisseraient pas tomber. **[Merci Rivalz. Et bonne nuit]** Il attrapa son verre et le vida d'un trait.

 **[Bonne nuit. J'espère que tu dormira bien cette fois ^^'']** fut la réponse presque instantanée.

Lelouch gémit, il était vraiment fatigué ces temps-ci **,** en effet **[Moi aussi]** Mais c'était peu probable. Il rangea son téléphone alors que Rolo apportait le pain et la sauce, appliqué et ravi de se rendre utile.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

_**Foutu Suzaku avec son air de chiot battu.** _

_**Foutu Suzaku et ses yeux verts.** _

_**Foutu espoir dans son cœur que Suzaku soit sérieux dans sa demande.** _

_**Foutu espoir que ça ne soit pas un plan tordu pour le démasquer.** _

Lelouch ne pouvait que maudire cette partie de lui qui se souciait toujours de Suzaku et qui l'aimait toujours, malgré la colère et la rancune.

_Il voulait une chance?_

_Très bien, Lelouch allait donc pouvoir s'assurer de sa sincérité._

«Je sais ce que je vais lui demander.

\- Ho?

\- Si il refuse Rolo, nous serons fixés sur ses intentions.

\- Et si il accepte?

\- Alors je serais agréablement surpris.»

Rolo commença à remplir les assiettes «Et que vas-tu lui demander?»

Lelouch sourit, avant de regarder une photo de Suzaku et lui, bras dessus, bras dessous, qu'il n'avait jamais pu jeter, malgré sa rancune et ses larmes, ressentant toujours un espoir au fond de son cœur, ressentant toujours l'amour qu'il aurait aimé perdre «Ho c'est très simple. Je vais lui demander une preuve. Si il m'aime toujours, si il veut être présent pour notre enfant, c'est que nous sommes importants non?

\- Oui?

\- Alors il va devoir choisir le plus important pour lui.»

A ce moment Rolo comprit. _Il aurait pu prévenir Suzaku, si il était toujours de son côté, mais voilà il ne l'était plus._ Et il eut le même sourire que son "frère", curieux de voir la suite des événements.

* * *

Assis face à Suzaku dans la salle de classe vide, la pluie frappant les carreaux, Lelouch se massa les tempes. «J'espère que tu es prêt Suzaku. Tu voulais une chance de te prouver? D'être un père pour Raven et de te faire pardonner cette année de silence?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Je suis prêt à te laisser une chance dans ce cas. Rivalz ici présent sera notre témoin. Rolo est trop jeune pour ça.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'en arriver là Lelouch.

\- Si tu veux avoir le droit de voir Raven et de réparer tes fautes, tu suivras mes demandes, ou tu ne les suivras pas et tu renoncera donc à lui.

\- Franchement Suzaku» Intervint Rivalz «C'est dommage que vous en arriviez là. Vous vous entendiez si bien il y a un an. J'accepte ce rôle parce que je suis l'ami de Lelouch et je veux être sûr qu'il soit heureux. Si il se sent plus en sécurité avec toi en signant ce contrat, je ne vais pas m'y opposer.»

Suzaku se sentit trahi. _Mais encore Rivalz avait connu Lelouch plus longtemps, et avait souvent fait les 400 coups avec lui._ Évidement qu'il allait soutenir Lelouch dans cette histoire.

Celui-ci se laissa aller sur sa chaise et le fixa «Ce contrat à été écrit par mon avocat, enfin celui de la famille de Milly qui est aussi le mien. Une fois qu'il sera signé, tu auras deux semaines pour t’exécuter.

\- Je...

\- Laisses-moi finir. Tu as un contrat où tu accepte ma condition. Ensuite, comme je l'ai dis, tu as deux semaines pour obtempérer. Une fois que tu auras apporté la preuve que tu as respecté ma condition, tu auras le droit d'abord à des visites, puis à une reconnaissance parentale, et enfin à des droits de garde.

\- D'accord.

\- A la moindre tentative de me tromper, tout te sera retiré sans possibilité de te rattraper. Compris?

\- Oui.

\- En cas de non respect, tu perdra tout droits sur Raven jusqu'à ses 21 ans. Et tu auras une interdiction de l'approcher ou même de le contacter de n’importe quel façon jusqu'à cette date limite.

\- C'est...

\- Pour juger de ta sincérité. Je vais être franc: je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Ou plutôt je n' ai plus confiance en toi. Tu vas devoir te prouver.

\- Que veux tu que je fasse?

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, tu auras d'abord le droits à des visites. Si celles-ci se passent bien, elles augmenteront de plus en plus.

\- ...Ca...me paraît honnête.

-Si au bout d'un an, je n'ai rien à redire, tu seras reconnu comme son père. Mais sans les droits qui s'y rattachent. Pour gagner ceux-ci ainsi qu'un éventuel droit de garde....

\- Combien de temps?

\- Je dirais que ce seras à moi d'en juger. Histoire que tu n'essaie pas de me tromper en te comportant parfaitement pendant ce laps de temps. Je serais l'unique juge là-dedans.»

_**C'était dur.** _

_**C'était sévère.** _

Mais il se souvint de tout les reproches, repensa à ce que Lelouch avait vécu, seul, sans "personne" pour le soutenir, avec un garçon qui n'était même pas son frère, avec des amis qui ne se souvenaient pas de Nunnally.

 _Que dirait celle-ci si elle découvrait que ses amis avaient eu la mémoire effacée_?

_Si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait à son frère?_

«Quelle est ta condition. Que veux tu en échange de tout ça?»

Lelouch eut un petit rire et fixa Suzaku dans les yeux «Ma condition? Elle est simple, je vais même te donner une semaine pour y réfléchir. Mon avocat pense que tu dois avoir du temps, et je suis d'accord.

\- Pas la peine d'y...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te presse à répondre maintenant.»

Suzaku sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. _Qu'allait demander Lelouch? «_ C'est quoi? Enfin que veux tu que je fasse pour te prouver ma bonne foi?

\- Puisque tu as fait passé l'armée et ton grade de chevalier des sept avant moi, et aussi avant Raven, pendant un an....»

Le jeune japonais sût alors ce que Lelouch allait lui demander. Et fut horrifié.

Et Lelouch le confirma bien rapidement «Démissionne de ton poste de chevalier des rounds. Quitte l'armée. Et rapporte moi la preuve que tu l'as fait. Cette preuve sera confiée à l'avocat avec le contrat signé et mit dans un coffre. Afin de prouver mes droits si tu dévie de ta promesse.»

_C'était une chose que Zero demanderait. Lelouch était Zero_

_Ou alors le Lelouch amnésique le mettait à épreuve pour lui prouver que Raven et lui étaient plus importants._

_Ou alors c'était les deux: Lelouch avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, était Zéro et voulait qu'il quitte l'armée comme vengeance après qu'il l'ait trahi, mais aussi comme vengeance pour ce qu'il lui avait fait pendant une année entière._

Il tentait de réfléchir et de comprendre ce qui lui était vraiment demandé.

 _**Soit** _ _c'était une épreuve sincère de Lelouch Lamperouge envers celui qui l'avait abandonné et à qui il était prêt à donner une éventuelle seconde chance parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour lui._

 _**Soit** _ _c'était une épreuve vengeresse de la part de Lelouch vi Britannia qui voulait lui faire renoncer à ce qu'il avait gagné en le trahissant puis en l'abandonnant sans remord. ~~Peut-être que ce Lelouch avait encore des sentiments pour lui aussi?~~_

«Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

\- Ho? Alors je suppose que Raven et moi ne sommes pas si importants alors. Mais prends le temps d'y penser. Une semaine, je te l'ai dit. Je peux même être généreux et te donner deux semaines pour y penser.

\- J'ai tout donné pour ce grade.

\- Ton grade ou ta position de père.

\- C'est injuste de me demander ça.

\- Ce n'était pas injuste ce que tu m'as fait peut-être?

\- Et mon projet? Celui dont je t'ai..

\- Ho s'il te plaît Suzaku, tu ne seras jamais chevalier des uns.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- ho je ne sais pas, peut-être que je connais mon pays? et même si, par quelque miracle impossible, ça arrivait, tu penses vraiment que l'empereur te donnera le Japon? TON pays?

\- Je...

\- Et que si, encore une fois par quelque miracle utopique, tu avais le Japon, tu penses que tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux?

\- Je...

\- Rendre la langue japonaise? La nom de Japon au lieu de ''Zone 11''? Tu crois que tu pourrais autoriser à nouveaux les religions, coutumes et fêtes? Non.

\- Je...» Il n'avait rien à répondre, il n'avait jamais pensé aux points négatifs de son projet. Il s'était agrippé à cet espoir, refusant d'entendre un autre point de vue que le sien, car accepter qu'il avait tord le forcerait à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il avait fait.

Lelouch eut un grognement exaspéré «S'il te plaît, grandit un peu. Raven a besoin d'un père, pas d'une personne incapable de voir la réalité. Estimes toi heureux que je te donne une chance. Et elle est très proche de t'être retirée si tu continue comme ça.

\- Mais...

\- Si tu veux être là pour lui, alors il ne doit pas y avoir davantage de sang sur tes mains. Mais tu peux refuser. Seulement, si tu refuse, alors tu devras signer un autre contrat» Il posa un second papier sur la table «Celui-là où tu es reconnu comme père mais tu renonce à tout droits sur lui et t'engage à ne pas faire parti de sa vie. Et à ne plus l'approcher ou entrer en contact avec lui de quelque façon que ce soit avant ses 21 ans.

\- Lelouch...

\- L'armée et le grade de chevalier des rounds _**ou**_ Raven et moi. C'est l'un ou l'autre. Tu dis que tu veux prouver que tu te soucie de nous? Et bien prouve le.» Il se dirigea vers la porte «Tu peux garder les deux contrats. Ce sont des copies. Tu pourra les lire en paix. Et je te l'assure tout de suite, ils sont parfaitement légaux.»

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


	4. Conseils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku demande des conseils à ses "proches"  
> Et Lelouch décide de tendre la main.

"C'est parfaitement légal. Désolé de te décevoir." Llyod reposa les papiers sur la table et fronça les sourcils. "Tu t'es mis dans une sale situation Suzaku" Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, l'air plus amusé que réellement désolé. "je te dirais même que celui qui a prévu ce contrat a tout prévu, et l'a rendu légal à 200%"

_Il s'en doutait._

_Il le savait trop bien._

_Lelouch, qu'il soit toujours amnésique ou pas, ne faisait rien au hasard._

Suzaku savait donc la réponse avant qu'elle soit dite. Il s'en doutait depuis qu'il avait lu et relu les deux contrats. "Je vois" Il n'avait aucun échappatoire dans ce cas.

_Il devait accepter et perdre son uniforme durement gagné._

_Ou il devait refuser pour garder cet uniforme mais renoncer à sa place de père, qu'il avait à peine découvert._

Cécile fronça les sourcils, demandant "Tu ne peux pas en parler avec...Je suis sure que si vous parliez plus...

\- Non. C'est ma seule et unique chance. Il l'a dit clairement. Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était..." Il n'osa pas terminer, honteux d'avoir douté mais aussi un peu déçu de voir qu'il s'était trompé. 

_Lelouch n'avait pas commis d'erreurs dans ses propositions._

Le scientifique l'interrompit "C'est parfaitement légal. Je te le dis en tant que noble. Tu peux demander à tes amis des rounds mais ils te diront la même chose. Tu es dans de beaux draps. Et tu n'a surement pas le choix.

\- Cependant je pense que tu devrais prendre cette décision par toi-même. Ton oméga pourrait mal prendre le fait que tu demande de l'aide, il pourrait penser que tu tente de l'intimider pour le faire céder. Surtout si certains viennent le voir pour tenter de le convaincre."

_Il n'avait rien à faire._

_Il était coincé._

"Ne me demande pas ce que tu ferais. C'est ta propre décision à prendre.

\- Justement je ne sais pas."

_Son titre de chevalier._   
_Ou sa position de père._   
_Comment Lelouch avait-il pu lui donner un tel choix?_

"Comment puis-je choisir?"

Llyod haussa les épaules et Cécile répondit "C'est ce que tu ressens qui est le plus important Suzaku, pas ce que les gens te disent. Ou te conseillent. Et vu les papiers, ton choix sera importants. Tu prends l'un, tu perds l'autre. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois bien réfléchir à ce que tu veux réellement."

_Et si il faisait une fausse démission, avec la complicité de l'empereur ou mieux espionner Lelouch._   
_Non._   
_Il ne pouvait pas..._   
_...L'empereur pourrait croire à une trahison._   
_Et si Lelouch découvrait qu'il travaillait toujours pour l'empire? Il perdrait son enfant pour toujours._

"Evite de jouer au plus malin, ton oméga semble vraiment savoir ce qu'il fait et être soutenu par un bon avocat" prévient Llyod. "Un faux pas et tu perdra tout. Et je pense que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. 

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Personnellement je ne veux pas perdre le pilote de mon lancelot, mais c'est ton choix."

Suzaku sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire. _Ses plans, ses plans..._ _Ses projets...tout ce qu'il avait accomplit, tout ce qu'il avait perdu ou sacrifié._ _Ce titre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir si il n'avait pas..._ "Je ne peux pas renoncer à tout ce que j'ai gagné."

_Il ne pouvait pas..._   
_Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre._

"Dans ce cas, tu ne sera pas un père." plaisanta Llyod, semblant s'amuser à le torturer mentalement. "adieu bébé"

Cécile le foudroya du regard avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune "Tu as encore du temps pour réfléchir. Tu dis que tu ne peux pas renoncer à ton titre. Mais peux-tu renoncer pour toujours à ton fils?" 

Llyod eut un sourire tordu "...peux-tu accepté que tu puisse un jour être remplacé dans son cœur. Ton oméga pourrait se mettre en couple avec un autre oméga, même si ça ne serait que platonique, puisque tu l'as mordu. Et cet autre sera l'autre parent de ton fils, vu que tu auras été exclus de son existence." 

Cécile plissa les yeux "Ne soyez pas si...

\- Je dis juste la vérité" Il haussa les épaules, avant de claquer du doigt comme pour souligner quelque chose "Et méfie toi si tu veux utiliser ça. Il pourrait t'accuser de l'avoir forcé et quoique que tu puisse dire, ce sera lui qui sera cru.

\- Il a raison, malheureusement Suzaku. Nous savons comment marche notre société. Ce que tu as atteint tient du miracle. Tu pourrais tout perdre facilement, même si tu refuses sa proposition. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu dois faire. Tu ne sera jamais cru dans cette histoire." Cécile semblait très triste en expliquant la situation "Et même si vous sommes de Britannia, nous travaillons avec toi...nous ne serions pas cru.

\- Donc tu es prêt à renoncer à ce petit bébé qui a la moitié de tes gênes? Ne pas le voir en personne avant presque 20 ans? Et le risque qu'il te déteste quand tu le rencontrera? qu'il ne veuille rien à faire avec toi?"

Cécile lança un regard noir à Llyod. _Pourquoi avait-il enfoncé le clou comme ça? Sans prendre de gants?_

Suzaku ne pouvait pas répondre. Sa gorge était trop serrée.   
Il repensa à l'uniforme qu'il avait porté pendant des mois, et à ses espoirs. Aux plans qu'il avait forgé pendant des mois. Et auxquels il allait devoir renoncer. Ou au petit être auquel il devait renoncer. Il repensa à ce bébé dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence un mois auparavant. Et, comme Cécile le disait, à tout ce qu'il allait perdre si il n'acceptait pas le choix que lui donnait Lelouch.

Elle dit finalement, d'une voix douce "Un titre est juste...une position. Mais ce que tu perdra en renonçant à ton enfant, tu ne pourras jamais le rattraper. Toutes ces années perdues, tu ne les récupérera jamais." 

Encore une fois, le noble eut envie de le blesser, le confrontant vraiment à son choix "Ses premiers mots? Ses premiers pas? Son entrée à l'école" Llyod écarta les bras "Si tu estime que ton uniforme en vaut la peine, c'est ton choix. Mais penses bien à ce que tu vas perdre sans aucun doute."

_Pourquoi devait-il lui rappeler ça?_   
_Mais peut-être voulait-il lui signaler ce qu'il allait perdre?_

"Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as deux semaines pour ça. Prend le temps de bien réfléchir.

\- Il ne reste que dix jours maintenant, Cécile.

\- Llyod, vous n'aidez pas."

Suzaku hocha la tête "Merci quand même" Il se leva, et sortit de la pièce, sentant un mal de crâne poindre sous son crâne.

 _Comment Lelouch avait-il pu lui mettre un tel choix sous le nez? C'était cruel._  
 _N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il était redevenu Zéro? Ca pouvait signifier la vengeance, non?_  
 _Ou alors c'était juste la preuve qu'il était en colère contre lui, en étant toujours amnésique, et voulait qu'il prouve qu'il était sérieux. C'était possible aussi._  
 _Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir_?

Il ne voulait pas en parler à Gino, qui serait capable d'aller en parler avec Lelouch, qui risquait alors de se braquer. Et connaissant le blond, il voudrait discuter encore et encore avec le jeune oméga pour le convaincre de donner une vraie chance à Suzaku, ce qui pourrait finir en interdiction de la part du brun si il sentait qu'on tentait de li forcer la main.

Ou Gino serait de l'avis de Llyod et Cécile, puisqu'il était un noble de Britannia.

Serait-il de son côté?

_Pouvait-il faire semblant de quitter les rounds, prétendant espionner Lelouch? Un plan qu'il proposerait à l'empereur. Prétendant faire baisser sa garder à Lelouch et capturer C.C._

A peine eut-il cette idée qu'il en eut la nausée _: comment pouvait-il penser à tromper Lelouch et à prendre le risque de perdre le petit?_ Car c'est ce qui arriverait si Lelouch se rendait compte de la tromperie. Il perdrait tout, absolument tout.

"Que dois-je faire?"

Il ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là.

* * *

Lelouch avait eu quelques remords de donner un tel choix à Suzaku. _Mais_ _...c'était juste quand même non?_ "Il méritait de devoir faire ce choix."

L'inverse de sa trahison. Suzaku avait choisi ce grade de chevalier des rounds plutôt que son lien avec Lelouch. Et maintenant? Il allait devoir faire le choix inverse: renoncer à l'uniforme pour Lelouch et l'enfant.

C'était juste non? **Oui.**  
 _Il n'avait eu que peu de remords. Très peu. Peut-être un peu le soir-même_.

Se souvenant des yeux écarquillés par le choc de la nouvelle. Mais, rapidement, sa rancune avait dominé sa raison. C'était justifié. Il ne voulait pas d'un chevaliers des round comme père pour son enfant. Il voulait une personne présente, prête à prendre soin de leur enfant.

_Suzaku n'était pas revenu à l'académie depuis la demande._

_Selon Rolo, il l'avait traumatisé._

"Il va revenir Rolo. Et il me donnera une réponse. Quelque soit cette réponse.

\- Oui, surement. Il doit être en train d'avoir une crise interne dans sa chambre à la caserne." Et Lelouch savait qu'il n'oserait pas demander réellement de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Par crainte que lui-même prenne de l'aide comme une "tricherie" ou prenne mal que quelqu'un intervienne pour le soutenir en tentant de le convaincre.

"Il n'a plus que 10 jours." Rolo ricana, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. "Si il met tant de temps, il ne doit pas voir ça comme si important hein?" Il haussa les épaules; nonchalamment. il aurait aimé en dire bien plus sur Suzaku mais son 'grand frère' n'aimait pas ça.

Lelouch ricana doucement. _Il demandait au jeune japonais de tout changer dans sa vie. Bien sûr qu'il allait avoir une crise mentale interne._ "Je vais lui faire une fleur" déclara-t-il soudainement, regardant l'horloge. C'était l'heure du biberon de son bébé. Il se mit au travail. Prenant Raven dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement en s'installant pour le nourrir.

Rolo se pencha, amusé et intéressé. Il se demandait ce que son ainé avait encore imaginé "Ho? Que vas-tu faire dans ce cas?"

Lelouch sourit "Je vais l'inviter à prendre le thé. Et lui permettre de prendre Raven dans ses bras. Ne suis-je pas arrangeant?"

_Effectivement._   
_Même si sa demande était sévère, c'était normal après un an à être traité comme ça._

Son "petit frère" eut un petit sourire en coin. Ca allait torturer Suzaku. Soit ça allait le motiver à accepter le contrat, soit ça allait le torturer si il n'était pas prêt à le faire.

"Tu veux qu'il accepte hein?" Le plus jeune eut un petit rire. Il s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. "Il n'a pas le choix après tout.

\- Mais si, il l'a." Lelouch termina de remplir un biberon de lait pour son fils. "Mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait un père absent ou un criminel de guerre comme parent. Si Suzaku veut être présent, ce sera sans uniforme."

_Un garçon amnésique pourrait dire ça. Rien ne prouvait qu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il en voulait au châtain de sa trahison._   
_Rolo s'amusait de voir que personne, à part lui, ne pouvait comprendre._   
_Villetta avait été muselé et les observateurs avaient reçu un ordre geass pour ignorer ou effacer toute mention de Zero en l'absence de Suzaku. Mais Suzaku pouvait être en train de les observer maintenant._

"On ne pourra pas dire que tu n'as pas fait d'efforts.

\- Certes.

\- Que tu lui as donné plusieurs chances. Elles sont dures mais vu qu'il t'as abandonné pendant aussi longtemps, il le mérite."

* * *

"Tu as merdé, Suzaku" C'était en ces mots que Gino avait conclu ce qu'il avait entendu.

"Merci, je m'en étais aperçu" Suzaku se passa les mains sur le visage. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Le blond fronça les sourcils "Tu aurais du assumer dès que tu l'as mordu.

\- Je ne voulais pas le mordre. C'était...

\- Un accident?" Intervint Anya, jouant avec son téléphone. "Quand bien même, tu l'as marqué et tu l'as bloqué dans une relation avec toi. Et puis tu l'as abandonné pendant un an.

\- Sérieusement Suzaku. Un an? Même si tu ne savais pas pour le bébé, tu aurais du le contacter. Tu as eu des congés, tu aurais pu aller le voir."

_Evidement, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité._   
_Evidement, il ne pouvait pas dire que Lelouch était Zero. C'était un secret d'état._   
_Mais il passait pour un monstre sans cœur dans ce cas._

Le blond soupira, repoussant sa tasse de café vide "Je ne peux pas te conseiller Suzaku. Sa demande est dure, mais vu tes actions, c'est justifié. Il est furieux contre toi, avec des raisons. Je te conseillerais bien de parler à nouveau avec lui mais tu risquerais de le braquer contre toi.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- N'importe quel oméga se sentirait en droit de punir leur alpha après ça.

\- Et puis..." La fille aux cheveux roses leva les yeux "...dis toi qu'il aurait pu t'exclure dès le début. Il t'as donné une petite chance après tout. Réfléchis bien avec d'agir.

\- Tu as beau être chevalier des sept, tu ne pourras pas faire grande chose contre sa demande. Elle est parfaitement légale. Et il est Britannian, contrairement à toi. La justice et la loi seront toujours de son côté.

\- Assume de l'avoir mordu. Ou fuis comme un lâche qui ne sera jamais le père de ce bébé."

Suzaku s'effondra sur la table. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il se sentait aux portes du désespoir. Et il ne savait plus quoi faire. "Je me sens au fond du trou" Il releva les yeux vers ses collègues "que me conseillerez vous tous les deux?"

Gino se passa la main dans les cheveux "Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait s'en mêler Suzaku. Ton oméga pourrait mal le prendre.

\- Et puis c'est entre lui et toi." renchérit Anya, prenant une photo pour se souvenir de ce jour.

Le châtain sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber sur les épaules, alors qu'il sentait le désespoir l'envahir "J'ai tout donné pour ce grade.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais des ennuis si je quittais les chevaliers?

\- Pour une vie de famille? non. Tu ne serais pas le premier. La défunte Marianne vi Britannia était une chevalière des rounds elle-aussi. dès qu'elle a épousé l'empereur, et qu'elle est tombée enceinte de son fils aîné, elle a raccroché son uniforme. Et ce n'est que l'exemple récent le plus célèbre.

\- Donc ça arrive.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois.

\- La réputation est importante en Britannia. Surtout pour un chevalier des rounds.

\- Si tu étais..." Gino s'interrompit, gêné.

Anya ne prit pas de gants et asséna le coup à la place de son collègue "...un Britannian, ça pourrait s'arranger. 

\- Mais je ne le suis pas. C'est ça?

\- Si des gens apprennent cette affaire..." Le blond toussota, horriblement mal à l'aise "...tu es déjà méprisé parce que tu viens de la zone 11. Si ils apprennent que tu as mit un jeune oméga enceint et que tu l'as abandonné, que tu refuses de prendre tes responsabilités de père...ca finira mal pour toi.

\- Les médias me détruiront hein? C'est ça que tu veux dire?

\- Possible.

\- Et tu seras forcé de démissionné sous la pression des nobles de Britannia.

\- On te verra comme un barbare qui a mit enceinte un adolescent de leur pays et l'a abandonné comme un déchet après. Ils se ficheront de tes justifications et pourraient même inventer des détails terribles."

Le japonais s'effondra, épuisé. "Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Ca se saura, à un moment ou à un autre." Anya soupira "Certains médias puristes fouilleront dans ta vie et pourraient découvrir ça. Tu es déjà probablement espionné par eux.

\- Ils savent déjà?

\- Peut-être pas. Mais ça ne saurait tarder."

_Comment pourrait-il atteindre son but?_   
_Les puristes allaient le détruire sans remords._   
_Et si il ne faisait rien..._   
_...qui protègerait Raven contre ces médias? Lelouch avait tout les droits mais était seul avec un garçon qui n'était pas vraiment son frère. Qui pouvait le poignarder dans le dos à tout moment._

"Ma carrière est ruinée.

\- Dis toi que tu as fait mieux que beaucoup de gens." Gino ne signala pas que la position de Suzaku n'était pas stable. Qu'il pourrait la perdre à tout moment, leur empereur étant parfois un peu lunatique.

"Pour le moment, ton secret est bien gardé. Mais ça ne durera pas. Alors prends ta décision rapidement." signala à nouveau la seule fille. "Penses si ton uniforme vaut ta présence dans la vie de ton bébé. Sachant que même si tu refuses, les puristes pourraient te pousser à la démission, quelque soit ce que tu veux. Et là tu te retrouveras sans rien."

 **_Choisis bien._ **  
_Tout le monde lui disait ça._  
 _Tout le monde._  
 _Il savait qu'ils avaient raison._  
 _Mais Lelouch avait été Zero. Et peut-être qu'il était redevenu Zero._ _Zero avait tué Euphy._  
 _Mais Suzaku avait été celui qui avait mordu Lelouch et l'avait mit enceinte avant de lui faire autant de mal. De fermer les yeux sur le lavage de cerveau (les deux lavages de cerveau) et sur les drogues donnés à Julius Kingsley._

Soudain son téléphone sonna. Un message apparut sur l'écran.

**[Suzaku.**

**Demain, après les cours.**

**17H00.**

**Viens prendre le thé chez moi.**

**Je te laisserais rencontrer Raven officiellement.**

**Lelouch]**

Il le sentit au plus profond de son cœur que c'était un test.

Et ce serait peut-être son unique rencontre avec son fils.

Et l'idée le rendait malade. Ca ne pouvait pas être une seule fois? Mais son uniforme si durement gagné...qui changerait les choses si il renonçait?

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il devait profiter de ce rendez-vous offert par Lelouch. Il allait ne pas faire d'erreur, profiter de cette rencontre et observer Lelouch du coin de l'oeil, au cas où.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	5. Invitation 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku hésite pour sa décision  
> mais en attendant, il est invité pour le thé et le diner chez Lelouch (et Rolo)

**Était-il nerveux?**

Question stupide.

_Oui, sans **aucun** doute. _

_Il était vraiment, vraiment nerveux._

Il avait les mains moites et la bouche sèche. Il s'était changé deux fois. Lelouch le jetterait dehors si il venait en uniforme, c'était certain. Il n'y avait **aucun** doute là-dessus. Vu qu'il lui avait demandé de s'en débarrassé pour avoir ses droits parentaux.

Heureusement il avait une garde robe. _TRES modeste._ Mais c'était quand même un placard avec son uniforme scolaire et quelques habits civils.

_(Même si elle n'était pas très fournie)_

_( ~~Il avait besoin de la remplir, il passait vraiment trop de temps en uniforme~~ )_

_( ~~Il n'avait vraiment pas de vie en dehors de son travail~~ )_

Il avait paniqué pour acheter un cadeau. ** _Car ça se faisait non?_** Oui ça se faisait. C'était la politesse la plus élémentaire. Acheter un cadeau quand on rendrait visite à quelqu'un. C'était le minimum à faire.

_Fleurs ou chocolats pour Lelouch?_   
_Un jouet pour le petit?_   
_Il avait fini par acheter les trois._

( ~~Rien pour Rolo...zut~~  
... ~~Bah il partagerait les chocolats)~~  
( ~~Il finit par acheter un livre. Il ne connaissait pas les goûts du jeune assassin mais bon...un livre c'était assez neutre, non~~?)

_C'était un peu pathétique._

_Juste un peu._

_Un tout petit peu._

_N'est-ce pas?_

Il en était conscient. Sous prétexte qu'il était père, il jetait toutes ses bonnes résolutions à la poubelle.

_Que devait-il faire?_

_Devait-il tenter de faire changer d'avis Lelouch?_

Non. Il ne devait pas aborder ce sujet comme ça. ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas. Surtout alors qu'il avait été invité (alors que rien n'avait forcé Lelouch a le faire venir comme ça)

Ca risquait de le mettre en colère, qu'il profite de cette soirée qui lui était généreusement offerte. Il pourrait être... _sans aucun doute_...perdant à jouer à ce jeu. Il risquait gros si il faisait une erreur ou si il dépassait les limites.

_Et il ne tenait pas à tout perdre._

_Parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi choisir._

_Et ça le torturait._

_Vraiment._

_Depuis des jours._

_Il en dormait mal aussi._

Et en plus il ne savait toujours pas si Lelouch était Zero ou pas. Rien de ce que Suzaku n'avait vu n'aurait pu donner une réponse claire. Il n'avait rien laissé voir. RIEN. Soit il était parfaitement manipulateur, soit un menteur terriblement doué, 

( ~~Avec un bébé, Rolo qui le surveillait et toutes les caméras braquer sur lui, ça paraissait impossible)~~  
 ~~(si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une solution, c'était bien Lelouch cependant~~ )

Et il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Ni personne à qui demander un avis.  
Rolo passait son temps à se moquer de lui en disant des évidences. " _ **si il a une doublure, il n'est donc pas Zero?**_ " ou _**"donc il est Zéro mais ne joue pas le rôle de Zéro?"**_ mais aussi " _ **vous ne pensez pas que ça devient un peu une obsession**_?" 

_Une obsession?_

_Ridicule. Absurde. Il n'avait aucune obsession envers Lelouch et sa présumé identité de Zero._ _Il AVAIT été Zero après tout. Et l'était...pouvait l'être encore non? Ca n'avait rien à avoir avec une obsession._

_Ca n'avait rien à voir. rien du tout. Point. Les autres étaient juste inconscient du visage secret de Lelouch. Lui le connaissait. Lui l'avait vu l'année dernière. Lui savait se méfier de ses faux sourires._

_( ~~Était-il faux aujourd'hui?)~~_

_( ~~Il n'en savait vraiment rien)~~_

_(I ~~l était donc inutile cette fois~~ )_

_Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait du mal à imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau Zero. Car cela reviendrait à admettre qu'il avait eu tord. Qu'il avait vraiment foiré sur ce coup là._ Il refusait d'admettre qu'une autre personne avait décidé d'être possiblement pire que Lelouch. Quand ça pouvait bien être possible et beaucoup de gens pensaient dans Britannia que ce Zero était un nouveau Zero. L'ancien n'avait-il pas été exécuté? _(S ~~uzaku savait que non, que le Zéro originel était toujours vivant! II le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire~~ )_

_Comment cela pourrait-il être pire?_ _Il aurait bien aimé le savoir._ _Mais si Lelouch n'était pas redevenu Zero...alors..._ _Cela voulait dire qu'il ne renoncerait pas (éventuellement) à son grade durement gagné pour un menteur et un terroriste._

~~(il avait du mal à imaginer que Zero était quelqu'un d'autre cependant)~~  
( ~~ou même à l'accepter~~ )

Peut-être que Rolo avait raison non? Il n'arrivait pas à penser objectivement à ce sujet ou à être plus ouvert aux théories. Peut-être n'était-il pas la meilleure personne pour cette mission.

(probablement) (certainement) (sans aucun doute) (il n'était pas assez neutre, affirmaient les uns) (il n'était pas objectif, disaient d'autres)

_Non il était juste vigilant, et il faisait confiance à son instinct, comme l'année dernière._

Si seulement il avait écouté ses doutes au lieu de les nier parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient vrais!( ~~Euphy ne serait pas morte non~~?) ( ~~ça ne servait à rien de dire ça~~ ) ( ~~mais si Zero était vraiment quelqu'un d'autre~~?)

Mais il aimait Lelouch, il avait bien passé ces trois jours avec lui. Et voulait continuer cette relation avant...  
...avant que tout cela n'arrive. 

Si seulement il n'avait pas fait **_cette terrible erreur._**

(" _ **Une erreur, c'est comme ça que tu vois ton fils**_?" fit une voix dans son esprit, moqueuse et vraiment semblable à celle de Lelouch)

Il fallait qu'il fasse vraiment (vraiment) attention à ses paroles quand il verrait Lelouch ce soir.

* * *

"Pile à l'heure" Lelouch eut un sourire en coin "tu as même cinq petites minutes d'avance. Réglé comme une pendule hein? C'est bien, tu prends ça au sérieux.

\- Si j'avais été une minute en retard, tu m'aurais écharpé. Et tu aurais eu quelques remarques acerbes." plaisanta le châtain, timidement, n'osant pas dire une parole de travers. "Je préfère ne pas faire d'erreurs

\- Voyons, je ne suis pas si cruel." Il haussa un sourcil en voyant ce que le japonais avait dans les bras "ce sont des fleurs? C'est surprenant de ta part je dois dire. Et inattendu. 

\- c'est pour toi. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose et je ne savais pas quoi alors...

\- Hum...au moins tu te souviens de mes préférés." taquina le brun, plissant ses yeux violets. Il s'écarta pour inviter Suzaku à franchir la porte pour arriver dans la maison chauffée, désignant la direction du salon. "dépêche toi d'entrer, il fait froid dehors"

Le chevalier donna ses cadeaux au jeune Britannian. "tiens, et puis tes chocolats favoris, un livre pour Rolo et un jouet pour Raven. Je voulais n'oublier personne.

\- Tu n'avais pas à le faire. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Je voulais le faire. J'ai été absent tellement longtemps.

Au grand soulagement de Suzaku, Lelouch ne continua pas sur la discussion à propos de son absence pendant un an et se contenta de dire, tranquillement" Rolo fait ses devoirs, je lui donnerais ton cadeau plus tard. Il ne nous dérangera pas, sauf si je hurle à l'aide. Si tu tente quelque chose donc.

\- Pourquoi appellerais-tu au secours? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire hein?

\- Bonne question, je ne fais que rapporter ses paroles. Je pense qu'il ne te fais plus confiance." Son regard semblait dire _**'tu sais pourquoi non?'**_ sans que les mots ,ne franchissent ses lèvres. 

_Evidement qu'il lui en voulait encore._

_Evidement._

"Je suis désolé" décida-t-il de dire, la tête basse. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me racheter."

Lelouch soupira "je sais que tu es désolé mais je veux que tu me le prouve. Tu as la possibilité de te racheter non?

\- Je...

\- Je t'ai donné une chance. Ne le ruine pas."

 _Tu ne m'as pas donné de chance, tu m'a fait un genre de chantage_. aurait voulu dire Suzaku mais ça serait jouer avec le feu "c'est vrai. Je te donnerais ma réponse à la fin du temps impartie, ainsi j'y aurais vraiment réfléchi.

\- C'est bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'un impulsif. Et contrairement à ce que tu pense surement, ce n'est pas du chantage.

\- Je ne pense pas ça.

\- Quand bien même, c'est plus que je te demande de me montrer ce qui est le plus important pour toi. Si tu veux être père, tu dois être présent et ne pas te mettre en danger à cause de l'armée ou du poste de chevalier des rounds.

\- Je sais...Et tu verras que je prends ça au sérieux." Il savait pourtant qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre sa décision "je vais prendre toute la limite de temps que tu m'as donné pour bien réfléchir, même si je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre" c'était un mensonge mais Lelouch n'avait pas besoin de le savoir "Et je te dirais alors ma réponse à la fin de cette limite.

\- certes. Penses y bien. Ne sois pas impulsif!" 

* * *

Lelouch lui désigna un fauteuil "assieds toi et mets toi à l'aise, d'accord?"

Il obéit, il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir Raven, mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop impatient ou demander de façon insistante. Il valait qu'il surveille chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses mots et de ses gestes. Rien ne devait paraître menaçant.

"Thé vert ou thé noir?

\- Pareil que toi. J'aime les deux."

Lelouch posa un gâteau, une théière et des tasses sur la table basse. "Nous avons encore pas mal de choses à dire. N'est-ce pas? Nous avons à peine parler depuis ton retour. J'avoue que je ne t'ai pas facilité les choses mais avoue que j'avais des raisons de t'en vouloir. Alors maintenant nous pouvons parler sérieusement, seul à seul.

\- Je...

\- si tu oses dire encore une fois que tu es désolé...

\- pardon.

- _ **Suzaku!**_

\- D'accord, que voudrais-tu me dire?

\- Selon ton choix..." il n'acheva sa phrase, se contentant d'un geste de main. Laissant la fin en suspens. "ça je pense que ça pourrait attendre, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression hein?

Suzaku avait la bouche sèche, le stress de sa décision qu'il avait encore à prendre lui pesant "Je n'ai pas...je suis presque sure mais j'ai besoin de temps, de réflexion et de voir si je peux me débrouiller sans ce travail.

\- Je sais, je voudrais juste te dire que si tu nous choisi, Raven et moi, tu devras travailler pour avoir un diplôme." Il lui versa une tasse et la lui tendit, avant de faire de même pour lui et s'asseoir en face de lui. "N'est-ce pas? Tu en auras besoin pour te lancer dans la vie. Ca te sera bénéfique.

\- Je pourrais trouver un...

\- Diplôme Suzaku Si tu veux trouver quelque chose qui te plaît, cela sera nécessaire. Ne gâche pas ta vie. 

\- Tu me demande déjà de...

\- Te gâcher ta vie? mais je t'en prie, si tu estime que choisir ton fils te gâche la vie...tu as le choix. Celui de refuser non?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire." Lelouch se massa les tempes "si tu estimes qu'être traité comme un chien dans un métier dont l'avenir n'est pas assuré, et sans possédé des connaissance autres que sur l'invasion et le massacre sur champs de bataille...vaut mieux d'un vrai métier que tu ne risque pas de perdre...

\- Non, ça n'a rien..." Il déglutit et décida de ne pas se battre, il avait assez de stress pour se décider "...tu as raison. C'est juste que j'avais de l'espoir dans mon plan de devenir chevalier des uns.

\- Irréalisable le plan.

\- Lelouch.

\- Pardon." Il soupira, se laissant aller dans le fauteuil, se passant la main dans les cheveux "Si tu finis avec succès le lycée, tu pourrais donc trouver un travail plus gratifiant."

_Meilleur qu'un exécuteur de basse besogne sur le champs de bataille._   
_Meilleur qu'un chien_   
_Mais ça Lelouch ne le dit pas, même si ces mots étaient clairement sous-entendu._

"Oui."

* * *

Suzaku décida d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus, ravalant difficilement son impatiente et reposa sa tasse maintenant vide "Je peux...

\- Voir Raven?" termina l'oméga, amusé par l'attitude de son invité "quelqu'un ne peut plus attendre hein?"

Le châtain rougit comme une pivoine, à la fois gêné et impatient. "Oui, s'il te plaît"

Lelouch le resservit en thé, puis se leva "Reste ici. Et ne fouilles pas partout." taquina-t-il avec amusement, les mains sur les hanches. "Espèce de canaille ~"

Le soldat s'étouffa avec son thé "Pour quoi tu me prends?"

\- Un petit curieux ~"

Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges de gêne. "Très drôle!! Je ne ferais jamais ça!!"

 _Menteur_ , souffla sa conscience. _Tu le ferais bien si tu avais le temps._

 **Tais-toi,** fut la réponse à cette conscience. **Pas maintenant.**


End file.
